Simming: The Next Generation
by Joy To ReAl NeT aNis
Summary: Seven girls write their own simming through e-mails. Insane, yes; sweet, a little; hilarious, read it and find out!


::the day is warm, and sunny, with big fluffy white clouds scrolling along the sky

Animorphs Simming

Key:

Dialogue: Human-with quotation marks 

"Hello"

Andalite/Morph-with asterisks

*Hello*

Action:Two colons on both sides 

::walks over to Jane::

Out Of Character(OOC): Two parenthesizes on both sides 

((Hi! How are you?))

Main Character Key:

(in order of appearance)

Cassie:**C**

Rachel:**R**

Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill (Ax):**A**

Tobias:**T**

Jake:**J**

Marco:**M**

Taylor:**Ta**

Katie:**K**

Mina:**Mi**

Jacen:**Ja**

Kyle:**Ky**

Illarim:**Ill**

Cameron:**Cam**

Carter:**Ca**

Abby:**Ab**

Luka:**Lu**

Lutmash-Showtair-Nicton**L**

Jaina-Esgarrouth-Corrass**Jai**

Leehara-Semitur-Quish**Lee**

Clovis-Corill-Wilks**Cl**

Jesse**Je**

Writer Key (in order of appearance)

Jenni:**OOCJe, ICJe**

Taylor:**OOCTay, ICTay**

Nora:**OOCNo, ICNo**

Nicole:**OOCNi, ICNi**

Ali:**OOCAl, ICAl**

Rebecca:**OOCRe, ICRe**

Tori:**OOCTo, ICTo**

Disclaimer: The Animorphs do not belong to us. We did make up characters for the sake of the story, like Katie, Mina, Jacen, and Kyle. The rest belong to K.A. Applegate and Scholastic books. We are not paid for this, it is a story we worked on for a long time, just for fun. Writing it has been a lot of fun.

Information of the Authors: Jenni, Taylor, Nora, Nicole, Ali, Rebecca, and Tori are all teenage girls living in different states. They sim over the Internet through a Yahoo! Group known as Animorphs_Simming. Jenni has been simming since July 21, 1998. Ali has been simming since October, 1998. Tori has been simming since *****, 1998. Nicole has been simming since October, 1999. Rebecca has been simming since December 2000. Both Taylor and Nora have been simming since February, 2001.

Warning: Some material written here may offend or upset the reader. The writers take no responsibility for this. We have freedom of speech, and you read at your own risk.

SIM BEGINS

All:::the day is warm, and sunny, with big fluffy white clouds scrolling along the sky. Six kids sit by a lake in their bathing suits, a picnic basket near them::

C:"It's been so long since we've had a break. This was a great idea, Rachel." 

R:"Thanks." 

A:"When are we going to eat? Eat-tuh. Eeee." 

T:"Not until after we swim, Ax-man. You don't want to get cramps." 

J:::stands:: "The water looks refreshing. Shall we--" 

M:::grins and shoves Jake in::

OOCTay:((Someone really, really needs to shove Marco in ...))

C,R:::laugh hysterically::

J:::looks at the girls:: "I'm sure you think this is very funny, don't you?"

C,R:::are laughing too hard to respond, but manage weak nods and continue laughing::

M:"How's the water, Big Jake?"

J:::climbs out:: "Well, I'm having a hard time deciding ... How 'bout you help me, Marco?"

M:::backs away:: "Oh no. No. NO!!" ::is pushed in by Jake::

C,R:::resume their laughing::

C:::stops laughing and gives a little scream as Jake heads toward her and pushes her in:: 

R:::stops laughing and jumps up:: "Oh no, you don't. Jake, if you push me in, I. Will. KILL. You!"

J:::nods and grins:: "I know."

OOCTay:((::grins:: There. That's better. Much better. Hee-hee-hee ...))

OOCNo:((That was meeeeaaan, Taylor. Tsk, tsk.))

A:"Is the point of swimming to throw others in?"

T:"Well, no, but it's fun." ::gets up and walks into the water:: "You coming?"

A:"I do not know how to swim."

C:"That's okay, it's not very deep, anyway. Look, even I can stand up."

R:"Yeah, and you're almost up to your neck." ::walks over and pulls Ax into the water:: "C'mon, ya big alien baby."

A:"I am NOT a baby!"

M:::swims up behind Rachel and trips her::

R:"MARCO! I'm gonna KILL you!" ::starts running after him::

OOCNo:((See? It's okay to trip Rachel. It's not right to push Marco in.))

M:::grins:: "Hey, you want me, you got me!!!"

R: ::smirks:: "Too bad I don't want you."

M:"Ah, see, now that hurt."

T:"The truth often does hurt."

A:"I think we should begin eating now."

R:"What's the matter Ax, afraid of water??"

A:"No, just quite hungry!"

C:"Lets go eat." ::gets out and walks over to set up picnic. Jake follows and so does Ax but the rest remain::

R:"I have not had a good swim in way too long, I think I'll stay in a bit."

M:::pounds chest like King Kong:: "I must stay and protect the woman!"

R:::gives Marco a withering look:: "On second thought, let's go and leave Shorty behind." ::turns back to Marco:: "Are you sure you're not, like, five years old?"

M:"I'm not even going to answer that."

R:"You refusing because of your fifth amendment rights?"

M:"Yes. Definitely. I think."

R:::smirks and quotes:: "I refuse to answer on the grounds which may incriminate me ..."

T:::grins:: "You keep forgetting that her mom is a lawyer."

M:"Ouch."

J:::shakes his head then turns to Cassie:: "Those two are like little kids fighting all the time."

C:"Yeah, but I think it's good for them both, it's a time they can act like kids."

A:::makes a grab for a cookie:: "Yes, this is what I have been waiting for." ::stuffs cookie in his mouth:: "This is really good." ::in a muffled voice because of the cookie::

M:::grabs towel and gets out of the lake:: "Rachel wants me, I can tell."

R:::tolerantly:: "Yeah, right, Marco. I think I probably want you about as much as I want to be buried alive."

M:"I knew she was claustrophobic! I knew it! I KNEW it!"

R:::searches for a comeback that will adequately squash his ego but can't find one:: 

C:::laughing slightly:: "Will you two cut it out?"

M:"No."  
R:::gives him a threatening look:: "Yes you will."

M:"No, I won't."

R:"Marco. Read. My. Lips. Yes. You. Will."

M:"Shutting up."

J:"I think we forgot to drop them off at pre-school before we came ..."

T:::turns and notices a group of girls on the other side of the lake. One of them looks strangely familiar ...::

R:::looks at Tobias, concerned:: "What is it?"

T:"Huh? Oh, uh, nothing ..."

R:::looks in the same direction as Tobias was:: "Oh. My ... Guys, is it just me, or is that Taylor?"

OOCTay:((I have a way of getting things started, I suppose ... Does anyone mind the plot thickening this early into the sim?))

OOCNi:(("Not I" said the little green man.))

T:"It's not just you." ::he shivers visibly::

M:"Oh man, that sucks, and I was just starting to get at Rachel."

R:::smiles sweetly:: "Don't feel bad Marco, you weren't really getting at me, I was just planning your death."

M:"I love it when you talk dirty to me ..."

J:"Ok guys, we have to think, what would Taylor be doing here??"

OOCJe:((Not I, said the little green man! Not I, said the little green man!))

M:"Maybe she's fishing?"

OOCJe:((::restraints the urge to bring the fish in::))

T:"Do you think she's seen us?"

A:"I doubt it. Human eyes are not very efficient. Rachel must have excellent sensory capabilities."

R:"Uhh, thanks Ax, but don't make me sound like a machine."

M:"Aren't you my sex machine?"

OOCJe:((Heh, Kyle, heh ... not THAT Kyle!))

T:"This is so wrong!"

R:::looks for a large rock to throw at Marco:: 

C:"Marco, I'm not sure if that was entirely necessary ..."

T:"Are you threatening me?"

M:"Uh ... No! Definitely not."

R:::growls:: "Marco might not be threatening anyone, but I'm certainly threatening him ..."

M:::mutters:: "That's what I was afraid of ..." ::louder:: "You want to go two on two? You and Tobias against me and my buddy Ax. Let's see who kicks whose butts."

J:"Focus! Could we please focus here?!"

R:"I don't need to focus to beat up the wussy shrimp."

M:"That's it! You and me, Xena. Right here, right now."

R:::grinning:: "Fine."

M:"Fine!"  
R:"Fine!"  
M:"Alright!"  
R:"Good!"  
M:"I'm not afraid of you!"

R:"Oh yeah?"

M:"Yeah!"  
R:"Bring it on!"

M:"Okay! Let's take this to the bathroom!"

R:::pause:: "The bathroom?"

M:"Yeah, the humidity outside totally damages my curls."

R:"Ohhh." ::nods solemnly:: "Okay, the bathroom it is."

J,C,T,A:::sigh and shake their heads sadly::

J:"I'm sure we had a point a minute ago ..."

T:"Oh! I remember!"

All:::turn to look at him expectantly::

T:"We were wondering what Taylor is doing here, and whether or not she can see us. And now that I think about it, who are those other people with her?"

OOCJe:((Anyone have characters, evil or otherwise, to bring it?))

OOCNo:((Well ... I think I'd rather not bring Nora in at the same time as Taylor. I really, really, REALLY don't like Taylor. As in, I wish I could throw a boulder through her putrescent little brain. BUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Sorry.))

OOCTAY:((Well, BLEAH to you! Humph. I'm going to bring Katie in right now, who is good, despite being a Controller. ::pauses:: OOOOHHHH!!! AAAHHH!! Brilliant idea!! EMILY!!! YESS!! Wait ... No, no, not yet ... Katie now, Emily later ...))

J:"I don't think it's a Sharing activity ... There aren't enough people. Besides, my brother would be there if it was."

C:"Good point. There *are* some other girls with her, though." ::squints, trying to see them better:: "Wait a minute ... Is that Katie? ::turns to Marco and Rachel:: "Biology, remember? Katie?"

M:"Hmm ... Curly, light brown hair ... Medium tall ... Extremely cute ..."

R:"Totally out of style bathing suit ..."

M,R:"That's her."

J:"Marco, you think every girl is cute."

M:"Well, maybe, but I said *extremely* cute. There is a difference."

J:"Yeah, right."

OOCAl:((::whispering loudly:: Pssssss! Jenni! Where are we?))

OOCNo:((Uh, we're at the beach. Pic-nic. (Is that how it's spelled?).))

M:"Hey, there is!"

R:"You know, I hate to admit it, but he's right, there is a difference."

M:"Ha!! I told you."

J:"Alright, guys, I think we should check this out, find out what's going on."

T:"I think we should just let her be."

R:"Don't worry, we won't launch a full attack on them."

A:"No, I think we should wait for that."

M:"And how exactly do you plan on getting any information?"

R:"Well, Cassie and I could go over and say hi to Katie, you know, join in the conversation or whatever."

J:"No. You wouldn't really get much information that way. Tobias, you demorph, Ax you morph osprey. Go try to listen in."

A:"Yes Prince Jake."

J:::sighs:: "Drop the 'prince'."

A:"Yes Prince Jake."

J:::shakes his head::

T:"Will do."

A,T:::Ax and Tobias go off where they won't be seen and demorph then morph. They fly over to try to listen in on Katie, Taylor and the others::

OOCJe:((Nora, Ali, they're actually at a lake, but oh well. ::glares at Ali, Rebecca, and Tori:: What is with this lurking? Come on, guys! You know how to sim, join in. Oh, and guys? Just so that Yahoo! Groups doesn't mess up our thought-speech, put it in * *, okay?))

T:*Remember, Ax, act like a bird, but try to stay out of their sight.* 

A:*Of course, Tobias.* 

Ta:"... We always do camping trips such as this." 

K:"Normally, the guys would be here fishing as well, but Mr. Chapman wanted them all to set up camp." 

T:*So it is a Sharing thing.* 

Mi:"This is so great. The community feeling is just ... wonderful. I think I may join." 

Ta:"You should ask your friends to join, as well." 

Mi:::appears uncomfortable:: "I don't think Jacen or Kyle are really into this sort of thing."

K:"Still, you got them to come along, didn't you? That's a start." 

Mi:"Yeah. It'd be cool for all of us to hang out all the time."

A:::Spots the picnic food with his bird eyes::

A:*OOOH, food! Cinnamon buns! BUNNZZZ!*

T:*AX!!*

A:::Swoops down and begins eating the food:: *Bunnnzzz ... mmmm, delicious!*

T:*AX!! STOP NOW!!!*

A:::Ignores Tobias:: 

Sharing members: ::Swat at Ax:: 

J:::Mutters:: "What a disaster."

A:::Bites Taylor:: 

C:"Oh no."

T:*AX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*

OOCNi:((::nods approvingly at Rebecca:: That was good, it sounds like something Jenni or I would write, just this side of insane!!!! Jacen is there right?? If he's not he is now. Ja-Jacen J-Jake, got it??))

Ta: ::attacks Ax with a bread stick:: "Get away you crazy bird."

A:::eats the breadstick::

Ja:"Ok, everybody calm down, obviously the bird is hungry, how about we just let him eat?"

R:::walks over to Ax and others and grabs Ax then grins at others:: "Crazy bird, I just got him, we're trying to tame him because of his broken wing." ::breaks Ax's wing::

A:*Ahhhhhhhhh, pain.*

Ja:"His wing didn't look broken."

R:"I know, weird, right?"

M:::walks over to Rachel:: "Hey honey, got that crazy bird?" ::puts arm around Rachel::

R:::grits teeth and elbows Marco:: "Sure did, SWEETY." ::said sarcastically::

A:::Squawks angrily:: *Rachel, that HURT!*

T:*Maybe you went a little overboard*

R:::Mutters:: "Ax is being such a baby."

Ta:::Rubs her hand:: "It hurts! He bit me! I hope he doesn't have rabies or something."

Ja:"Calm down, Taylor."

A:::Bites Rachel:: *Let me go!*

R:"OWWW!" ::Drops Ax::

A:::Hops over to the picnic blanket and starts eating again.::

J:"This is insane!"

M:"You said it!"

Ta:::ignores Jacen and totally does NOT calm down. Looks around for a rock, and, not seeing one, reaches for her Dracon beam. Katie puts her hand on Taylor's arm to try and stop her::

C:::walks over and looks pityingly at Marco and Rachel:: "You two really should let a professional handle this, you know." ::expertly whips their own picnic blanket over Ax so that he can't move::

A:*CASSIE?! What are you doing?!!*

C:::ignores Ax and turns to Taylor and the Sharing members and recruits:: "Sorry about that. We'll get this bird taken care of. Have fun at your picnic!" 

Ja:"Hey, that's ok, we have plenty of food, you guys can join us if you want." ::looking flirtatiously at Rachel::

R:"I don't think so-"

M:"What she means is sure, we'd love to join you guys."

R:::glares::

M:::takes Rachel by the arm and gives the others a quick grin:: "Wait one sec, we have to gather our stuff." ::leads Rachel away along with Cassie and Ax::

M:"This is the perfect opportunity to see what they're up to, we have to go."

R:::slaps Marco:: "That's for calling me sweetie."

J:"Good thinking Marco, come on guys, let's go."

R:::stares incredulously at Jake:: "You have got to be kidding!"

J:"No, I'm not Rachel. This is a good chance for us. Some of those kids there aren't Controllers." ::glares at Ax, who is still in the basket, so he's glaring at a basket ...:: "You, however, are staying here!"

A:::meekly:: *Yes Prince Jake.*

All:"Don't call him Prince!"

A:*Yes ... uh ...*

J:"Ha! Can't call us all Prince." ::high fives with Marco::

M,J,R,C:::walk back to the Sharing group::

Ky:"So, you guys go to the local school?"

M:"Yup. Halls of Torture."

Ja:"We'll be going there in a few weeks, after we settle down."

Ky:"We just moved here."

Mi:"Ahh, these guys have terrible manners!" ::ahem:: "I'm Mina, this is Jacen, Kyle, Taylor, and I guess you all know Katie, since she goes to your school. The others are back at the campsite. And you are ...?"

C:"I'm Cassie, and that's Rachel, Jake, and Marco. The bird was named ... uh ..."

M:::slings arm around Rachel:: "His name was Marco. She named him after me." ::bats eyelashes at Rachel::

T:*Marco ... I shall kill you ...*

K:"We were just telling Mina that she should join the Sharing. You know, you guys should, too. It's really a great experience, and lots of fun."

Ky,Ja:::look uncomfortable::

J:"Yeah, well, maybe."

OOCTay:((Actually, Katie tries not to promote the Sharing, if at all possible. Y'know, voluntary Controller, peace movement and such. Taylor would have been more likely to say that. In fact--Oh! Another brilliant idea!! Yes!! ::types furiously::))

J:"My brother's in the Sharing. He's constantly trying to get me to join."

Ta:::excited, and with the typical way-to-happy-because-I'm-trying-to-get-new-recruits-for-the-Sharing voice:: "Oh! You really should at least come to the party we're having Saturday. I was just telling them about it." ::motions to Jacen, Kyle, and Mina:: "We're going to have a big barbecue here at the lake and ..." ::continues talking about the activity::

K:*I wish she would just shut up!*

Illarim:*I know... Don't worry. We'll tell them everything later. That way they can decide for themselves whether they really want to be 'Sharing members' or not.*

Mi:"What else do you do in the Sharing?"

Ta:"Well, we have community service projects from time to time, we go camping, have barbecues and parties ... Just have a good time in general. I mean, isn't that what life's all about? Parties?" ::smiles that winning, but evil smile::

R:::whispers to Marco:: Don't forget the slug. Very important.

M:"Shh! Are you *trying* to get us killed?"

R:::smiles:: "I figure that's inevitable."

J:::elbows them both:: "Shut up and act sociable."

R:::glares at Jake:: "Don't do that again."

C:::ignoring them all:: "Yeah, that sounds like alot of fun but I don't think I'll be able to make it."

Ta:"Oh come on, you can at least put in an appearance."

Ja:::reluctantly at the prodding of Taylor:: "Yeah, you guys should come, I'm gonna try it."

Ky:"Me too."

T:*I think you guys should go, no telling what you might learn.*

R:"Let's do it!!"

J:"Ok, we'll see what we can do."

M:"So do we bring dates?? Cause I know Rachel and I are going to want to go with each other ..."

Ja:"Oh? you guys a couple??"

R:::glares at Marco:: "NO. This creep just wishes that were so. However, never in a million years would I-"

M:::smiles apologetically and puts his arm around Rachel's shoulders:: "Don't mind her. She gets a slight amount of amnesia from time to time. Right, honey?"

R:::shoves him away:: "Would you cut it out?!"

J:::smirks slightly:: "Y'know, Marco, that probably would be a good idea ..."

T:*Yeah. I mean, unless you want to wear a hat for the rest of your life ...*

C:"Ignore them. They're just ..." ::glances over to see Rachel punch Marco:: "... a bit temperamental, very immature."

K:::grins:: "Kinda reminds me of my older brother and me."

OOCTay:((Just so you know, Katie has three siblings, two older, one younger. Amy's the oldest, 18, then Ian, 16, then Katie, 14, then Jason, 12.))

Ta:"No kidding. But it's weird, I mean, once I joined the Sharing, we didn't fight so much. The Sharing, like, totally changed my life around."

T:*Yeah, the Sharing is soooo peaceful ...*

Ja:"She's right, The Sharing will make you a different person."

T:*At least the guy is honest.*

M:"Hey, I'm not immature, just special ..."

R:"Of course you are ... ::in a patronizing voice::

M:"They called you immature, too!"

R:"Hey, I'm not immature! He is!"

M:"Am not!" ::sticks out tongue::

R:"Are too!"

M:::throws potato salad at Rachel but misses and hits Taylor::

T:::glares and throws cake but hits Jacen::

R:::laughs until Jacen hits her with tea that was meant for Taylor::

M:"Food Fight!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

K:*Well, this is just dandy. Judging from the way these guys are behaving, the human race is officially in big trouble.*

OOCTay:((Katie met the Animorphs already in The Controller.))

J:"Would you please cut it out?!" ::gets hit in the face with a cherry pie::

T:::turns to Katie:: "You've met these kids. Are they, like, juvenile delinquents or something?"

K:"No, they just act like it sometimes."

C:::to Jake:: "This is *not* going well."

J:"Agreed. They need to be stopped. Follow my lead." ::shoves Marco into the lake::

C:"Gotcha."

C,J:::Cassie and Jake then shove Jacen, Kyle, Mina and Marco into the lake::

Ja:"Hey!!! They just shoved us into the lake!"

Mi:"Ooh, it's cold."

Ky:"Revenge will be ours!"

M:::sneaks out of lake while others are talking and goes up behind Cassie and Jake and pushes them both in the lake:: "Ha! I am king of the lake!!"

R:"Oh no, you're not!!!!" ::tries to push Marco into the water but he grabs hold of her and she ends up in the water as well:: 

Ky:::turns to Katie and Taylor:: "Come on in, lets have some fun!!!!!"

OOCJe:((Hey, people. First off, Taylor, congrats on having the 100th post. Not 100 pages, but I'll let you know when we get there. Um, people, could you use the OOC symbols? You know: (( )). Makes my editing job easier. Also, I didn't think Katie had met them, but now that she has, can everyone read Taylor's "The Controller" sometime? It'll give you background, and make our simming easier.))

Ta:::sighs, bored and annoyed::

K:"Let's go back to the others. Mr. Chapman was making burgers; they should be ready now."

All:::everyone makes their way to the campsite::

Ch:"Hello. Catch any fish?"

Ja,Ky:::wet and shivering, hold up ten or so fish::

Ch:"Excellent!" ::peers at the others:: "Jake, Rachel, Marco, and Cassie. What are you doing here?"

C:::shivering as well:: "We were having a picnic, and Taylor invited us to join you."

Ch:::smiles:: "The more the merrier." ::turns to stare at Taylor:: "Taylor, would these four like something ... to eat?"

Ta:::smiles back:: "Yes. Four cheeseburgers ... hold the cheese."

Ch:::keeps staring to make sure:: "Hold the cheese?"

Ta:::nods slowly:: "Hold the cheese."

T:*Uhh ... that's weird. I think they're talking in code."

M:::softly:: "Duh ..."

OOCJe:((There ya go, Ali!))

OOCTay:((100th post? Really? Cooooool ...))

K:*Oh, great. Just great. We've got to get them out of here so we can explain. NOW.*

Ill:*Right. I'll take care of it.*

K:"Hey, guys? Mr. Chapman's obviously not done making the burgers yet, so while he finishes up, why don't we go play some volleyball or something?" ::doesn't wait for an answer but grabs Mina and Jacen's wrists and begins dragging them off:: "Come on!"

All:::All but Taylor and Chapman walk off::

K:"Over here."

Ja:"I thought we were going to play volleyball."

K:::lowers her voice to a near whisper:: "No. I need to talk to you guys where no one will hear."

M:::shoots a warning look at Katie::

K:::ignores him:: "Look, the Sharing isn't everything it's hyped up to be. If you join, you will change. You'll lose everything you hold dear."

Mi:::stares at her:: "What are you talking about?"

Ja:::looking at her suspiciously:: "Oh? And how do you know this?"

K:::sighs:: "What I'm telling you could endanger your lives and mine ... but I can't let you be infested."

All:::everyone but Mina inhales sharply::

Mi:::looks around at everyone, confused:: "Infested? What are you talking about?"

Ky:::shoots a panicked look at Jacen::

Ja:::nods:: "You're crazy. We'll decide if the Sharing is a good place or not. Don't try and make up some story because you think we're not good enough to join your little club. Come on, Mina."

K:"Wait, you don't--"

Mi:::confused, is lead away by Jacen::

Ky:::turns to Katie:: "I'm sorry. He didn't mean any of it; it's just that Mina is innocent. We don't want her to be involved."

K:::startled:: "You mean ..."

Ky:::smiles:: "Yeah. We know. Me and Jacen know about everything. The Yeerks, everything." ::looks at the rest:: "Guys, look--"

J:"We know, too."

R:"Jake!"

M:"Jake!"

T:*What are you doing?!*

J:"Look, Katie knew he wasn't a Controller, right? And we can trust Katie. And since Kyle knows about the Yeerks, and he hasn't gone to them yet, we can trust him." ::pause:: "How do you know, Kyle? Who are you, and Jacen, and Mina?"

OOCJe:((Ehh, sorry for the long post guys, but I'm worried about my friend and I have to write to calm myself ... plus, I had to get this part down.))

OOCTay:((No problem. If you hadn't done that, I probably would have made it so that none of them knew about the Yeerks. I didn't know they were supposed to. I don't know how Kyle and Jacen know anyway, so I can't say that ... I guess some of you long-time sim people will have to. Oh yeah. Katie'll need to explain, too. I'll take care of that after Ky, Ja and Mi explain.))

OOCNi:((I know its my turn, I'm trying to remember, Jenni, they're like undercover agent things right??? You made Mina and Jacen leave, so he's not there to help, but I can handle this.))

::Jacen, Mina, Chapman and Taylor::

Ja,Mi:::Jacen and Mina walk over to where Chapman and Taylor are and sit down::

Ch:"Finished that game already??"

Ja:"No, we just decided not to play, I never have been good at that game, not physical enough ..."

Mi:::wrinkles nose:: "But I thought-"

Ja:"Ah, you shouldn't think to much, you know it hurts your head."

Mi:::glares at Jacen:: "You're asking for it!"

Ja:"Hey, you can't hurt me, if you try, I'll tell your boyfriend!"

Mi:"What are you talking about?"

Ja:::smirks:: "Kyle."

Mi:::blushes::

Ta:"Maybe I'll go over there, it sounds like fun."

Ja:"No!!!!!"

Ta:::looks at him suspiciously::

Ja:"I mean, I thought you could help me tell Mina more about The Sharing."

::Kyle, Katie, Jake, Cassie, Rachel and Tobias::

Ky:"Jacen and I working to expose the Yeerks, undercover. We don't want Mina involved, like I said, she's innocent right now."

C:"Wouldn't you rather her know the truth then get caught up in the Sharing? Become a Controller?"

Ky:::face hardens:: "We won't let that happen."

J:"You don't always get to choose."

K:"It's not always that bad."

Ky:::turns to Katie:: "That's an odd thing for you to say, being the one who warned us in the first place, who are you??"

K:::looks around to make sure no one is within earshot and lowers her voice to a near whisper:: "I'm a voluntary Controller. Now, it's a really long story why and all, and this is definitely not the time or place to explain. I can explain everything to you later, but for now you're just going to have to trust me."

Ky:::snorts:: "Trust a Yeerk?"

K:"Look, I know it's a lot to ask, but all I want to do is help. I-we-are with the peace movement."

OOCTAY:((Yes, Katie's rather naive. She just wants to make everything right with the world ...))

Ky:"Yeah right. Peace movement? Puh-lease. What do you do, say 'You're going to become a slave for life now, but I'm really sorry'?"

K:::looks pleadingly at the others for help. Rachel and Marco turn away, guilty, but not willing to say anything::

C:"Some Yeerks don't want to conquer Earth. They want to exist peacefully with humans, Hork-Bajir, Andalites, and everyone else."

Ky:::glares at Cassie:: "Sorry, I've seen too much to believe that. ::turns to Katie:: "Listen, you can either come out now, or--"

J:"You can trust her. We've already done this. She's telling the truth." ::holds up his hand:: "Again, we'll explain later." ::looks around at the many campers, probably at least half of whom are Controllers:: "This is so not the place to talk about all this ..."

K:"He's right. Whether you choose to trust me or not, we can't talk about this any more here. We'll have to talk later."

Ky:::tight-lipped, but agrees with a nod.::

J:"We'll all talk later--discuss how we all know and what to do. Until then, act normal."

R:::glances at Marco:: "Ahem ..."

J:"Okay, everyone except Marco act normal, and Marco just ... act like yourself."

M:"I resent that."

R:"You resent everything."

Ky:"Are you guys always like this?"

T:*You have no idea.*

Ky:::whips around, looking for the voice::

OOCJe:((Oo, fun. There ya go, Nicole, run with it!))

T:*Over here.*

Ky:::turns around again::

T:*No, here.* ::he said changing positions::

Ky:::turns around in confusion::

C:"Tobias, stop that!!"

T:*Sorry.* ::flies down and lands near Kyle:: *Hi, I'm Tobias.*

Ky:::looks at Tobias suspiciously:: "Is that bird talking to me???"

J:"Yeah, he's a _nothlit_, he stayed in a morph too long and got stuck, but the Ellimist gave him back the ability to morph."

Ky:::frowning darkly:: "Yes, I know all about _nothlits_."

K:"I think we should be getting back, they're probably wondering what is taking so long."

J:"Yeah, she's right."

M:Wait, does this mean we're NOT gonna play volleyball??" ::a little upset::

R:::rolls eyes:: "Yes, that exactly what it means. Now stop whining and get your butt in gear!!"

OOCJe:((WOOHOO! Yeah! We won, 106 to 101 with FOUR timeouts! Yes! Alvernia is going to the Final Four, baby, all the way! ::stops jumping up and down.:: Sorry. I spent Valentine's with my dad at the bball game, and man, Jake would have been proud.))

All:::walk back to the campsite::

Mi:::jumps up:: "Hey." ::shoots a curious look at Kyle::

Ky:::pretends he doesn't see::

Ta:"So who won?"

M:"We did."

Ta:"And we would be ...?"

M:"Erm, me, Rachel, and Katie."

R:::mutters:: "Like I would ever be on a team with Marco ..."

T:*You already are.*

R:"Shut up."

Ch:"Well, the burgers are cooked."

K:"After this, the trip is over, right Mr. Chapman?"

Ch:::smiles falsely at her:: "Right, Katie. We wouldn't want to miss school, would we? You can learn ... so many new things."

OOCJe:((Ahh! We need a plot! Ali, where are you?!))

C:::looks up:: "Hey, do you guys hear that?"

J:"Hear what?"

C:"A noise. Like something coming through the trees."

T:*I'll check it out.*

Ja:"I don't hear anything ..."

C:"There it is again!"

T:*Oh man ...*

Ch:::whispers desperately to Taylor:: "This wasn't supposed to happen!"

Ta:::snaps, nervous and annoyed:: "Shut up, Chapman! You're not helping any!"

Ch:::calls to all the campers:: "Don't worry, I'm sure that's just an airplane flying low. There's supposed to be an airshow near here today. It's nothing to be alarmed about."

All:::campers sigh, relieved, and go out of the woods and to the lake so they can see the 'airplanes' more easily:: 

R:::starts to call Tobias, but is stopped by Cassie::

C:"Let's go over by the lake so we can watch." ::whispers:: If you call him, Chapman will hear. Don't make it so obvious."

J:"She's right. Come on."

All:::they walk over to the lake::

J:"Do you see it?"

T:*Yeah. A Bug fighter. It was cloaked, so I didn't notice it at first. Then its cloak failed, and the engines keep shutting on and off. I don't know any more than that, but from the look of the Controllers, I'm guessing this was not supposed to happen.*

OOCTay:((How was that? You know, Jenni, you really didn't give me much to work with ...))

OOCJe:((::stares at Taylor, amazed:: Oh my God ... those are almost the exact words Emily would say to me ... 'you've given me SOO much to work with ...' ::sniffle::))

M:::looks back toward the campsite, where Jacen and Kyle are distracting Mina:: "Those two sure are strange. Well, what are we going to do?"

J:"There's too many uninfested people here. Chapman will cover it up. It's not our problem."

R:"It is if he doesn't cover it up and decides to infest all of us!"

K:::slides over:: "There's too many people for him, Taylor, and me to infest. He won't try it. If you pretend you don't care about it, we'll all be okay."

J:::nods once:: "Thanks Katie." ::louder, so people can hear him:: "Come on, guys, it doesn't look like anything important."

All:::drift away from the sight of the Bug fighter::

R:"The others better follow ..."

OOCNi:((No, see, I had this all planned out, this great thing, and ya just killed it!!!! This is insane, you are both insane! What am I supposed to say to this??? I am working with complete idiots!!!!!!!!!! ::grin:: Wow, I haven't done that in like forever, it was a lot of fun .......... Ok, I'm gonna fix this, and if its a little awkward, you'll get over it ...))

Ja:::gives Kyle meaningful look:: "Lets go, we have to get him out of there before they figure out what is going on. Cover!" ::morphs cardinal and takes flight towards the fallen ship::

Ky:"Yeah, I'll cover, sure!!!" ::said in a sarcastic voice. He walks to where the others are just catching the end of the conversation:: "Yeah, you guys are right, it's nothing. Just a mission gone bad."

R:::looks at him suspiciously:: "If you really were who you said you were, you would know that that was most definitely something."

K:::ignores them and heads in direction of the Bug fighter just catching Jacen demorphing and helping a guy in his mid-thirties out of the ship::

Ja:"What were you thinking??? Me and Kyle told you not to experiment with it until we got back!!!! Now we don't have a ship anymore and the Yeerks are gonna be suspicious!!!!!"

Cam:"Don't act that way with me, I am still your father! Now I know I set this up right, everything was straight." ::Is looking over th ship trying to figure out what went wrong::

K:"Ahem, wanna tell me what going on here??"

Ja:::sees Katie and groans:: "Great, just what we needed. Yeah, I'll explain it all later, but right now, let's get out of here, before Taylor and Chapman show up."

K:::nods reluctantly and follows Jacen and his dad into the woods, just narrowly missing Taylor and Chapman::

Ch:"What the hell was that??"

Ta:"Call headquarters while I check this out." ::Chapman whips out his cell phone while Taylor checks out the site::

Ta:"Odd, it doesn't appear to have been the Andalite bandits ..."

::back with Jacen and Katie::

Ja:"Look, I'll explain it all later, you can come over to my house, right now, let's just get back to the others ..."

OOCNi:((Anybody who writes Cameron, make him as Han-like as possible kay???? Alright then, bye!!!))

OOCTay:((::rubs her eyes and looks again at her inbox, shocked, then looks slightly depressed:: Oh man. You guys have no clue how depressing it is for me to open up my inbox in the morning and not see a single simming post ... I'm gonna attempt to respond to this one ... I'd hesitated before because, Nicole, I wasn't exactly sure what you are trying to do here. =D ))

Ch:::Chapman's face turns white then red with rage::

T:::glares at Chapman:: "If you're not going to tell me what's going on I'm going to hear for myself. Give me that phone." ::snatches it away:: "Now what is going on?"

Phonedude:"Nothing, ma'am. Absolutely nothing. I swear! We didn't do it!"

T:::getting angrier by the minute and not heeding the people gathering around or Chapman trying to get her to calm down. Yells into the phone:: "That was MY fighter!! What were you doing with it?!" ::lowers to a menacing, Taylor-like tone:: "If I don't get an answer NOW, heads will roll ..."

P:::is so terrified he decides to lie:: "It was Illarim! Illarim 7-4-6!! He authorized it. Said it was necessary ..." ::talks on but is now ignored by Taylor::

OOCTAY:((In case you've forgotten who Illarim is ... He's Katie's Yeerk. Bwahaha!! The plot thickens again!))

T:::slams the phone onto the picnic table:: "Where did he go?"

Ch:::nervously:: "Who?"

T:"Illarim. Katie. Where?"

Ch:::motions toward the lake::

T:::storms off to find Katie/Illarim::

OOCNi:((It's otay, I don't know where I'm going with it either, just that I wanted Cameron in. And Kyle and Jacen stole the Bug-Fighter. Just do as you like from there, nothing will upset me.))

Ja:::looks at group nervously:: "Hey Kyle, look who showed up, it's my dad."

Ky:"Oh, hey Cameron, what are you doing here??"

Cam:"I just came to tell Jacen that he got a phone call."

All:::look at Cameron incredulously::

R:"You came all the way out here to tell Kyle he had a phone call??"

Cam:::defensively:: "It sounded important."

Ja:"Thanks Dad, but maybe you should go."

Ca:::nods:: "Yeah. Later kids." ::starts to leave::

Ch:::comes storming into the field and grabs Katie roughly:: "You are in big trouble!!"

Cam:"Hey, what the hel-ck do you think your doing, leave that kid alone."

Ta:"I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it." ::in a warning voice to Chapman:: "He was just joking." ::glares menacingly at Katie::

K:"Yeah, he was just joking." ::weakly::

Cam:"Some joke, if you want to joke, go find someone else to joke with you bastard!"

Ja:"Um, Dad, I'd like you to meet my new vice principal."

Cam:"They put you in a place with kids?? Just shows how screwed up our government really is ..."

R:::whispering to Marco:: "I think I'm gonna like this guy."

M:::whispering:: "No, duh. He sounds like you."

K:"Oh, there's nothing wrong with Mr. Chapman. Really! I ... uh ... I think I just need to go talk with him and Taylor for a minute to get this straightened out."

Ch:"I think that would be a good idea."

Ta:"Definitely."  
Ch:"Katie, full member meeting."

K:"Heh-heh. Right." ::shrugs and looks nervously at the Animorphs who are giving her confused looks, wondering what is going on:: "I-I'll be right back." ::mutters:: "I hope ..." ::walks off with Taylor and Chapman::

C:"That was not normal. What was it about?"

R:::shrugs:: "How should I know? The Yeerk finally tripped up."

M:::shoots her a warning look:: "Shut up, Rachel ... The trees have ears, you know."

R:::rolls her eyes:: "Yeah right. Since when do you start quoting C.S. Lewis?"

M:::grins:: "Since now."

J:::rolls eyes:: "Shhh!! Let's go check it out."

Ja:"What about us?"

J:"You do nothing. I don't know about you. When I know if I can trust you or not, then I'll give you a job to do. Tobias, fly morph. Go over and see what they're talking about. Somehow I get the feeling that Chapman is not very happy with Katie. Rachel and Marco. You guys go somewhere where you won't be seen and morph to provide backup. Cassie, casually wander over and pick up what info you can. I'll do the same. And WHERE is Ax?"

C:"Oh! I forgot him in the basket!" ::runs away, comes back with the poor bird:: "Here he is."

A:*I OBJECT! That was not a very civilized thing to do! I have been in there for 23 minutes and 36 seconds. Let me out!"

R:"Oh, stop whining, Ax."

Animorphs:::listen as a conversation between the full members unfolds::

Ta:"Illarim! What did you think you where doing, authorizing them to take MY fighter!?"

K:"I didn't. What makes you think it was me? I'm not THAT stupid!"

Ta:"Well, that's what the person at the base said!"

Ch:"Well, Taylor, maybe he was lying. He did seem unsure."

Ta:"Okay, FINE! Next order of business, PLEASE!"

Ch:::looking uncomfortable as Taylor glares at him and sits down:: "Well, as you all know, some members of the Council are coming to Earth, to assist to the first test of the Yeerk transporting beam. Everything has to be perfect, so those of you that have rebellious hosts--" ::he looked over at some kid in Marco's French class:: "--had better make sure nothing goes wrong with your hosts."

M:*The council? The big bosses? Woah. Cool.*

R:*Cool? Since when!?*

M:*Apparently, since now.*

Ta:"And as far as my fighter is concerned ... I want to know exactly who stole it, and I want them punished appropriately. And Illarim, you are still my prime suspect."

K:"Y-yes ma'am. Whatever you say, ma'am. I still say I didn't do it."  
Ta:::menacingly:: "We'll see about that. Chapman, I'm putting you and Tellek 3-8-5 in charge of looking into my fighter. Everyone else, just be prepared for when the Council shows up. It should be in several days. Now. Go visit with the new recruits, make them feel welcome. The more new hosts, the better."

Animorphs:::all stay where they are and don't do anything::

M:*Hey, think maybe we should go back so they don't know we left??*

T:*Probably.*

All:::no one moves::

R:*Hey, Marco, you taping General Hospital??? I hate missing it.*

A:*I have it on tape. I cannot wait to see if Elizabeth gets with Jason.*

M:*Of course she'll get with Jason, Lucky is a jerk.*

C:::whispering:: "Um, guys, hate to break this up, but get your butts out of morph and over to the picnic. I told them you were looking for Ax, who escaped. By the way, Elizabeth is staying with Lucky, why would she want to go with Jason??? He's a murderer."

R:*Hey, right now the most important thing is that Sonny stays with Carly.*

Ja:::who hadn't listened to Jake and went and morphed cardinal:: *Look, you guys are insane, although I'm sure you already know that, but Chapman and Taylor are getting suspicious, so let's go!*

Animorphs:::finally demorph and make their way to the picnic with Cassie carrying Ax and Tobias flying nearby::

Ch:"Hello, found your bird I see."

C:"Yeah, he hides in the most darnedest places."

Ta:::smiling brightly:: "I know, I have a hamster who acts the same way."

Ka:"So, who is ready to eat??"

OOCJe:((Oh ... my ... ))

OOCTAY:((::looks confused:: Oh my? What oh my? Me confuuuuuuused ...))

Mi:"You have a hamster?"

Ta:"Erm, yup."

Mi:"Neat. I have a horse."

C:::perks up:: "Really?"

Mi:"Yeah, his name is Mask. He's magnificent."

C:"You ride?"

Mi"Of course."

C:"Cool, maybe we'll hang out some time."

Mi:"That'd be neat."

M:::to Katie:: "What was that you said about eating?"

K:"Yeah, we have burgers, hot dogs, chips, dip, brownies and ..." ::frowns:: "And coconuts."

All:"Coconuts?"

Ch:"I don't remember bringing them ..."

Ta:"Oh well."

All:::shrug and dig in::

OOCJe:((Hehehe ... hey, I'm sick, I can do whatever I want.))

OOCTAY:((Poor, sick Jenni ... Poor, sick Taylor ... Bad dad for giving Taylor his nasty cold and laryngitis ...))

R:::looks pityingly at Marco, Jake, and the other boys and turns to Cassie:: "Isn't it disgusting the way they eat?"

M:::with a mouth stuffed with hot dog:: "Who you carlen resrusting?"

C,R:::laugh::

C:"Marco, I'm afraid you've proven her point better than she could herself."

C,R:::laugh and walk off, enjoying a little bit of friendly chatter, even at a Sharing activity::

M:::stares at them, amazed:: "Jake my man, I'm never gonna understand girls."

J:"That must be it."

M:::turns to him:: "What must be what?"

J:"Your not understanding girls must be why you've never gone steady in your entire life."

M:::punches him in the shoulder and they both laugh::

OOCNo:((I think she means "oh my, you brought in a soap". What's GH? Or, whatever it's called? As far as shows of that kind go, I watch funny ones like good sitcoms. I love Friends and Drew Carey!))

OOCNi:((Yes, I think that is what she meant, and it's General Hospital. Although I don't know why, Jenni is the one who brought in Star Wars in last simming ... what was really fun was bringing in ER ... FRIENDS, yes, Drew Carey, not so much since he broke up with Kate, it killed the story ... ::shakes head sadly:: Will and Grace is alright, although a little bit vulgar ...))

T:*Hehe. Much as I enjoyed that, Jake, you all should be more alert.*

J:"Um. Ahem. He's right."

A:::joins Jake and Marco:: "Howdy, Prince Jake, Marco."

M:::stares at Ax, then at Tobias:: "Howdy?"

T:*Don't look at me. I tried grounding him from the TV, but he just keeps going down the wrong path.*

M:::rolls eyes:: "Great. Our resident alien is a juvenile delinquent."

A:::has got his hands on the coconuts:: "Delinquent! Deeee!"

R:::coming over with Cassie:: "Shhhh! Shut up, Ax!"

A:"Sorry."

C:::worriedly:: "Maybe we should go."

M:::glancing at chocolate bars:: "But ... uh ... wouldn't that be suspicious?"

J:"Actually, he's right."

All:::gasp::

M:::looks smug::

Ja:::comes over:: "Hey, guys, wanna hear a riddle?"

A:"Rid-dle?"

Ja:"Who are you?"

C:"Uhhhhh, what's the riddle?"

Ja:"Okay, fill in the blank. David's father has three sons, Snap, Crackle and ....?"

All:::stare at him::

M:"Pop?"

Ja:::snickers and goes back to Kyle and Mina::

OOCJe:((Heh ... heh ... oy.))

OOCNi:((::glares:: That wasn't funny!!! I said Pop too!!!!))

M:::realizes what he said and what was the answer:: "Oh sure, that was just stupid."

R:"Yeah, that's just cause you didn't get it."

M:"So!!!" ::he retorted::

J:::smirks::

T:*Good comeback.* ::said sarcastically::

Ky,Mi,K,Ja:::Kyle, Mina, Katie, and Jacen join them::

Ja:"So hey, you guys all want to get to together later?" ::said with a meaningful glance at Jake::

OOCTay:((HA! Heather told me that riddle two days ago, and I got it right! You really gotta work on your lateral thinking skills, girl ...))

J:"Oh, uh, yeah. I guess after the picnic is over."

K:"Well, we're just about done, except that I think Chapman and Taylor had some activity planned that I'm not sure if you want to stick around for."

J:"Gotcha. Jacen, how 'bout we go over to your house now?"

Ja:"Fine by me."

K:"I'll meet you there ... I have to help clean up a bit."

OOCNi:((It was a trick question, very confusing ... and the way Heather said it just made me think, Pop ...))

Ja:::Jacen leads all to his house except Katie who will be coming later::

M:"Holy crap, what is all this stuff??"

All:::the rest look around in amazement at all the clutter and machinery stuff laying around the house::

Ja:"Um, my dads a mechanic, he likes to play with stuff like this ... ::gives worried look to Mina who doesn't know about the Yeerks and stuff, hoping she won't recognize the technology as being alien::

A:::is now in human morph as well as Tobias:: "This is very impressive, I could make a signal to the And-" ::is cut off by Kyle coughing loudly and sending Ax glances indicating Mina is still here::

Cam:"Hey Jacen, how'd things go; you get that all covered?"

Ja:"Yeah Dad, it's all fixed."

All:::Animorphs stare on, puzzled::

OOCNi:((Jenni, you need to do something about Mina not knowing. I figure you'll want to be the person to tell her, so get at it, she's making it hard for conversation ...))

A:::Notices a plate of chocolate brownies lying on the counter:: "Chocolate. Choocooolate. Brownies. Niezzz."

J:::Hisses:: "Ax!"

A:::Snatches a brownie and crams it into his mouth::

R:"AX!!!"  
A:::Talks with his mouth full:: "I was hungry. Hungree. Reee."

J:::Grabs Ax by the arm and pulls him off into a corner::

Mi:"Gee, what's HIS deal?"

OOCJe:((::sighs:: You know, I had PLANS for Mina. She wasn't SUPPOSED to know. EVER. But no, you guys decided that, hey, it was music class, we HAVE to break the news to Mina. ::points nose in the air:: On the other hand ... it WAS a great scene. ::sniffle:: And the wedding, aww, aww ...))

A:::turns to staring at Kyle, who is still coughing and glancing at Ax, but even more now:: "Is that human ... functioning properly?" ::to Jake::

Mi:::turns to stare at Ax, then at Kyle, who stops:: "No ... neither are you, but that's not the point. Kyle, what's going on?"

Ky:::exchanges glances with Jacen:: "Uhh ...."

Ja:::exchanges glances with Cameron::

Cam:::exchanges glances with Kyle::

Ky:::glares at him:: "No."

Ja:::quietly:: "Kyle. You can't hide it forever, man."

Mi:::glaring at all of them:: "Can't hide what? What won't you tell me?" ::sighs:: "Kyle--"

Ky:"Alright!" ::doesn't look at her:: "Mina, Earth is under attack. By aliens."

Mi:::half-laughs:: "Kyle, that's not funny ..."

Ky:"It's true! The Yeerks, the aliens, they call into your head and they control you, Mina, they take you over and you are not yourself anymore. You cannot more, you cannot speak, you cannot warn your family as they do the same to them!"

Mi:::smile fades away:: "I ... I don't ..."

Ky:"I know you don't. I know. Mina ..." ::sighs:: "We fight them. Me, Jacen, and Cameron. These people do, as well. I don't know much about them, but ..." ::looks at her and takes her hands, hating himself for his next words.:: "We fight horrible people, like Visser One, the only morph-capable Controller ... and Chapman."

Mi:::steps back:: "What do you mean?"

Ky:"I'm sorry! I didn't want you to know."

Mi:"He can't ... you ... you're crazy! You're crazy! You're crazy!"

R:::frowning:: "I'm not sure what's got her all worked up, but someone has to calm her down!"

C:"Rachel, she needs time. It's a hard thing to learn."

Mi:"You people are weird! Next you're going to tell me you're Luke Skywalker from the crew of the Enterprise or something! I'm outta here!"

R:"Well, we all know Marco is from another planet."

M:"Hey! I take offense from that statement!"

Ky:"Mina, you need to calm down."

Mi:"No, I don't! I don't! I DON'T!"

A:"Is the female human ill? She does not look well." ::Crams another brownie into his mouth:: 

J:"AX! This is NOT the time for food."

A:"Sorry. Sorreeeee. Reee."

Mi:::looks at Kyle desperately:: "Please tell me its a joke?"

Ky:"I'm sorry, we didn't want you to know."

C:"Maybe we should go ..."

Ja:"No, we need to talk, you guys stay." ::turns to Mina:: "I know you don't want to believe this, neither did any of us, but you have to."

R:"Do you not understand that you have been given the chance of a lifetime, to fight for our world?"

Mi:"It's not really a chance I wanted ..."

M:"None of us wanted it, and you don't have to do anything about it, but you need to be sworn to secrecy!"

J:"This is important to us; we have been fighting this war for a long time. Marco is right, you must promise you will stay quiet!!"

A:::looks remorsefully at the empty plate:: "Do you have any more?"

T:::smacks Ax::

Mi:::glares at Jake:: "Why should I listen to you? I don't even know you! If what Kyle says is true, how do we know we can trust all of you if we can't even trust--" ::cuts herself off by biting her lip furiously, then turns to Kyle:: "Could we just ... talk alone? Please?"

Ky:::nods:: "Sure." ::leads her to the kitchen, closing the door::

OOCJe:((Nicole, it's the same situation. Mina's sad for the same reasons. Remember?))

Mi:"I don't understand, Kyle, so many things. How can this all be true? Why didn't you tell me sooner? How could he be something ... like that?"

Ky:"I didn't want you to be hurting like you are now! I know you are, you can't hide behind that tough facade."

Mi:"It's just ... oh, aliens ..." ::half-collapses into a chair:: "Aliens, in his head, and I was standing right next to him ... I knew I had a secret from him, but I was going to tell him and when I did he would have taken one of those ... those Yeerks and ..."

Ky:::reaches down and takes her hand:: "I know. I'm sorry you had to find out this way. But Mina, you have to keep being strong. Big things are happening. Those are the "Andalite bandits," the ones Visser One hates. We have to team up with them, though Jacen and Cameron may not like it."

Mi:"Are you sure they are? Are you sure we can trust them?"

Ky:"Yeah. We can trust them." ::pauses:: "It'll be okay. We'll free him."

Mi:::nods:: "Yes. I know." ::sighs, then slowly stands:: "Well. Let's go and tell Jake that I'll be quiet. But Kyle ... I won't fight. I can't fight them."

Ky:"I understand. They might not, but don't let them pressure you. Jacen, Cameron and I will back you up."

Mi:"All right. Let's go."

Ky:::moves towards the door, still holding her hand::

Mi:"Kyle? Thank you."

Ky:::nods sadly:: "Anytime, Mina."

OOCJe:((Long? That wasn't long. ::glares:: And the last line was NOT from my story, it just popped in there!))

OOCAl:((I feel like doing something abrupt ...))

C:::stares out into the distance:: "Is that Visser One playing volleyball?"

T:::with his hawk-like eyes stares out.:: "It looks like it ... Wow. Good spike!"

C:"Well he isn't doing very good at it."

R:"I think he's going to lose ..."

A:"What is this ... volleyball?"

R:::Rolls her eyes:: 

J:"I sure wouldn't want to the guy that the Visser loses against. He's probably going to be REALLY ANGRY."

M:"Hey, let's play too!"

All:::Looks at Marco::

V3:::yelling to his opponent:: "Good shot, son!"

A:::eyes widen and whispers:: "Lutmash!"

R:::Looks at Ax:: "Huh?"

M:"I think Rachel speaks for everyone with that 'Huh.'"

R:::Glares at Marco:: 

A:"Lutmash is Alloran's son. The worst possible Andalite in the universe. He is vile. I'm glad he's a Controller."

J:"Ax! Why would you want to wish that on someone?"

A:"Because he deserves it. He has ruined enough lives. He deserves to be controlled by a thing that is as vile as he is." ::glares at Lutmash::

C:"There is good in everyone. And no one deserves the fate of a Controller."  
R:Not to be mean, Cassie, but you're such an ... I don't know, you're too optimistic."

C:"What's wrong with that?"

J:"Cut it out, guys."

A:"Lutmash is scum."

M:"I am sure this is another Andalite ego thing."

T:"Ax, who is Lutmash, anyway?"

A:"He stole the person I prize most from me. He took her and I have never seen her since ..." ::looks sad:: "She was, my everything, my world, and he took her from me. My life. My Quantana ..." ::stares off for a moment::

M:::pauses:: "So ... what do we do now?"

C:"How about a nice Cinnabon, Ax?"

A:"No thank you, Cassie. I do not feel like eating now."

M:"Oh my God! He's dying!"

T:"I'm scared. Rach, hold me." ::hugs Rachel and sniffles::

R:::sniffles back:: "Quick, this is ER!"

A:"No, I am fine."

M:"This is a definite ER situation." ::Animorphs and Jacen, Kyle and Mina all rush Ax to the ER (he's in human form). Carter comes rushing to meet them.::

Ca:"What's the problem?"

M:"He didn't want a Cinnabon."

Ca:"This is serious." ::turns to Abby:: "Get a room open for me, we'll need to take some tests." ::turns to Ax:: "Do you have any history of such a disorder??"

A:"No, this is the first time I have ever rejected a Cinnabon."

Ca:"Good, maybe there's hope for you yet."

C:"What are you going to do to him, Doctor?"

Ca:"We're gonna see how he responds to stimuli."

Lu:::Luka brings in a Cinnabon:: "Here you go son, just eat the Cinnabon ..." ::Luka waves it under Ax's nose and Ax grabs at it::

A:"Ok, if you insist ..."

All:::all sigh in relief::

Mi:"Doctor, how can we thank you?"

Ca:"It's all in a days work ..." ::grabs Abby's butt::

Ab:::giggles:: "Do it again!!"

Lu:"Hey, I'm sleeping with you!!! He can't grab your butt!!!"

Ab:"Oh, yeah." ::turns to Carter and shrugs:: "Sorry."

OOCJe:((::very long sigh:: Well, good job to Rebecca and Ali for simming along ... and big glare at Nicole for bringing in ER!!! If this were the real simming I'd bring in Star Wars, but I'm nice, so I won't. BE GRATEFUL!))

J:::sighs:: "People, we have business. Remember, Visser One and that Lutmash person?"

A:::eyes (all four of 'em) darken as he gulps down the last of the Cinnabon:: "Prince Jake is correct."

J:"Of course I am. And don't call me Prince."

A:"Prince."

All:::stares::

A:"It saves time."

All:"Ohhhh ..." ::go back to the volleyball court::

Ja:"That doesn't look like a volleyball ..."

M:"Is that a coconut?"

All:::shrug::

Mi:"So what do we do?"

R:"Attack!"

M:::smacks her on the nose:: "No. Bad."

R:::smacks Marco back::

M:"Owwwww! Prince Daddy!"

J:::rolls eyes and smacks Marco::

A:::demorphs and continues glaring::

V1:*Did you hear something, Lutmash?*

T:"Uh oh ..."

OOCAl:((::bows:: Thank you, thank you! But I'm not going to give a speech. Now, I must sim!))

L:*Yes, Father, I did. Perhaps we should check it out. It may be Aximili and his bandits.*

V1:::privately:: *Oh, Lutmash, if they say anything in private though-speech, listen in. We need to destroy them once and for all!!!* ::laughs evilly::

OOCJe:((Aww, man, he still has his power?))

A:::demorphs and whispers:: "Lutmash has the ability to hear private thought-speech. It's how he used to tell on me in school."

M:"'Tell on you'? You guys use those sort of phrases?"

A:"Shut up Marco. The point is it makes him very dangerous."

Mi:"So ... those two ... Andalites? Andalites. They're evil?"

R:"Yup."

Mi:"Oh. Well, we should do something about them."

R:"My point exactly!"

M:"So, Einsteins, what should we do?"

R:"Beat them up!"

C:"Violence solves nothing, Rachel."

R:::Under her breath:: "Tree-hugger."

C:::was about to look all hurt and wounded but Lutmash walked over too soon in a different form::

L:"Hello all, my uncle and I were just playing volleyball, would you like to join?"

A:"Filth, jerk!!!"

J:::elbows Ax:: "Yeah, that sounds like fun."

M:::Gestures at Ax:: "He's in a bad mood today, Toys 'R Us was all sold out of Playstation2's."

A:"I was ... that's it."

M:"Yes, our friend Josh here just loves video games."

A:"Josh!?!"

J:"Um, he hates his name. Don't you, Josh?"

A:"Uh, yes, I do." ::Catches on:: "Don't call me that!"

T:"Come on, Josh we can be on the same team. We'll have fun!"

A:::mutters:: "I don't feel like having fun with filth. If I wanted to play with filth I'd go to the construction site."

L:"So. You up for one, Josh?" ::stares at Ax and grins evilly:: ::privately:: *Your big brother isn't here to help you out of this, Aximili.*

A:"Jake, I think I will go home now and work on hacking into the FBI."

J:"But Josh, you can't! That's uh, illegal and wrong!!!"

C:"I can't believe you could think of doing such a thing!"

L:"Yeah, and we won't have enough players!"

A:"Well too bad. And I think I'll take the risk of being arrested. See you at home. Bye." ::leaves::

L:"Too bad. My uncle's a great volleyball player. He's the leader of the Sharing. You know, you should join. Josh too. The Sharing will take just about anyone these days. A couple weeks ago we initiated a group of disable kids."

V1:"Luke! Luke! Come here! We have people smoking!"

OOCAl:((See, the kids smoking are the Chee, hint, book #33.))

L:"See ya. Be careful now." ::eyes darken:: "Very careful ..." ::runs off::

M:"Geez, what's his deal? Is he having a bad day or something?" ::Watches Lutmash leave::

J:"Gee, I have so much schoolwork, I don't know if we'd have time to join a club."

C:"Yeah, and I am so busy at my parent's clinic."

R:"And I am busy tormenting Marco."

M:::Scowls:: "No one appreciates me. Maybe I will go help Josh hack into the FBI." ::Sulks off::

T:"Guys!"

All:::turn to look at him::

T:"Don't you realize what this means?"

All:"No."

T:::Sighs:: "It means that we now have two Andalite Controllers."

All:::long pause:: "Ohhhhhhhhh."

J:"Well that's not good."

T:"No. It isn't."

Mi:"I don't get it. Who's Luke? And why was he acting so weird? And why don't you guys want to join the Sharing?"

Ja:::smacks Kyle:: "Great job explaining everything."

Ky:"It's not like I had notecards!"

C:"The person who just walked over is Lutmash. Luke is, I suppose, his fake human name. He was acting weird because he's a Controller, an Andalite Controller."

Mi:"Oh. So since he's an Andalite, he can ... change like Ax--er, Josh can. Right?"

R:"Right. But we can change, too."

Mi:::eyes widen::

J:"We'll get to that later. In answer to your other question, the Sharing is really just a front for the Yeerks to get recruits. It's easier for them to have voluntary hosts."

Mi:::disgusted:: "Who would give up their freedom?"

K:::softly:: "I would."

Mi:"You're a Controller?"

K:"I'm part of the peace movement. Many Yeerks want to exist peacefully with other species."

Mi:::shaking head:: "So the Sharing is bad?"

Ja:"Yup."

Mi:"And there are two Yeerks with Andalite bodies, both of whom are evil?"

Cam:"Uh-huh."

Mi:"And Ax hates them both because of some girl?"

R:"We think so."

Mi:"So what are you guys doing about it?"

All:"Uhhhh ...."

T:"Well, should go to the barn and have a meeting about this?"

J:::nods:: "That sounds ok ... Cassie, is that ok with you?"

C:::shrugs:: "I guess. So. Um ... what now?"

Mi:"Maybe we should go to the barn about now ..."

M:"Yeah. Let's go."

All:::They walk to the barn, meeting Ax on the way.::

J:"Hey Ax! we're going to the barn!"

OOCJe:((::snatches the 300th post away from everyone:: AHAHAHA! I have the 300th post! :-Þ to you all! Yes, I feel so special.))

A:::has demorphed:: *Yippee.*

R:"We're going to figure out what to do about Lutmash."

A:*YIPPEE!*

All:::shake their heads sadly::

All:::at the barn::

Ja:"Ax, who was that ... Quaintina or whoever you were talking about?"

OOCJe:((Tag, Ali!))

A:::eyes flare with anger ((all four of them!)):: *Do not speak of that name!*

T:"Ax, listen if you tell us her name, it could help us defeat Lutmash. And maybe help us find her ..."

OOCAl:((Hey, Jenni, should I bring in the kids?))

OOCTay:((No. No kids. This is not the sim! That would not be nice to us newbie simmer people ... And just so you know, I don't know what I'm talking about, so just ignore me. ::grins::))

OOCNi:((::glare:: Of course you don't cause you haven't read simming, go! Oh, we should bring the kids in, but not all 6 of them ... there was only six right? Or was it seven?? It was seven ... no, just bring Clovis, and Jaina, and, grr, don't remember his name, but the one born without a tail but now has a  
tail, and Quan's second pair of twins. But not Leehara cause I never did like that name ... but especially Clovis and the one without the tail, they were my favorites!!!!!))

A:::sighs:: *Lutmash is not a Controller. He wants to be like his father, Visser One. He's obsessed with being evil. He has a sister named Estrid.* ::looks around:: *Yes, I see you've noticed the name. Well her best friend is Quantana. Quan and I are very ... close. We were the best of friends, in the Academy together. But I don't know what happened to her. I believe she went back to the homeworld due to her mother falling ill. Quantana's mother has gone daft ever since her father was taken by the Yeerks. We loved each other very much. I've never seen her since that day ...*

OOCAl:((Tag whoever!))

M:"So, if I'm interpreting correctly, Quan was Ax's girl, and she ditched him."

R:::smacks Marco:: "That wasn't very nice."

M:::smacks Rachel:: "And it wasn't nice of you to hit me."

R:::smacks Marco:: "And gentlemen shouldn't hit ladies. It's rude."

M:::fails to think of a quick comeback::

C:"Marco, I think she's got you there. And it wasn't nice to talk about Quantana that way."

A:*It most certainly was not.*

M:::mutters:: "Sorry."

OOCTay:((The only reason I wrote this e-mail was to keep Jenni from yelling at me, and I have no clue where y'all want to go with this, and I need to go work on my Katie fic so TAG! Hee-hee ...))

OOCNi:((Yeah, go write the fic ... evil little smurf ...))

A:::is now getting upset, so he goes outside and attacks a tree::

R:"Woah man, you have got to calm down!"

J:"Yeah Ax, take it easy."

A:*Sorry Prince Jake.* ::his eyes darkened dangerously:: *But Lutmash will pay, I swear it! He will pay!*

M:"They'll all pay, we'll make sure of it ..." ::thinking of his mom::

R:::nods solemnly:: "We'll get them guys, don't worry."

J:::sighs:: "We're gonna try, anyway."

T:"We have to try. For Elfangor."

All:::all nod::

C:"For all of the people who have become Controllers."

OOCNi:((Ok, mushy, I know, but I'm in a serious and sad mood, we had to take Derek back today ... ::sniff, sniff.::))

C:"Oh no, that poor, innocent little tree ..."

R:"Cassie, you are SUCH a tree-hugger!"

C:"I can't help it! Ax killed the poor little tree!"

OOCAl:((Ok. I was just going to bring in Jaina and Leehara. Because it can just be one foolish night, blah, blah, blah ... anyway. Those are the only two. And Ax is trying to help cover up Quan's past by saying Quan and Estrid are friends when reality they're sisters. Got it? K.))

A:::whispers:: *For Quantana and my children ...*

OOCJe:((::grumbling:: People writing so much, changing things ... I was worried for a second, Ali, I thought you had changed Quan's whole past ... and the others aren't going to like that Ax has kids, even if they are twins. Nicole! What's with using the thought-speech symbols? I told you guys not to. Shame, scold.))

T:::shaking head:: "He attacked a random tree ... what is this world coming to."

M:::glances up at us:: "You don't want to know ..."

OOCJe:((Hehehe ... ::looks at everyone:: What?! I'm not making Marco see us! Honest!)) 

M:"Of course she isn't ..." 

All:::ignore Marco:: 

C:::angrily glaring at Rachel, goes to Ax and the tree. After touching the tree bark, she turns to Ax:: "I'm sorry to hear about Quantana. If you need to talk ..."

A:*I am fine.* ::pauses:: *Thank you, Cassie.*

C:::smiles::

Ja:"So."

Ky:"Back to the point."

Mi:"What to do about Lutmash."

M:"And what to do about you."

C:"Is that a good idea?"

T:"Jacen and Kyle already have it."

Mi:"Um, hello? What are you guys talking about?"

OOCJe:((There! Now to read my 32 E-MAILS FROM ARP!!! Crazy ...))

J:"Good, because I don't think we have the box anymore." ::turns to Cassie:: "Do we have it, Eleanor-- I mean Cassie?"

OOCAl:((Hehehe. I read your fic, Jenni. Very good!))

OOCJe:((::snicker:: Pondering, yes.))

C:"Actually, we do."

OOCJe:((Remember, before #49.))

Mi:"HELLO?!"

All:::turn to stare at her::

Mi:"What are you guys talking about?!"

J:::sighs:: "We're trying to decide if we want to give you the morphing power."

Mi:::slowly:: "You mean ... the power to change into animals?"

M:"That's the one."

Mi:::shakes head firmly:: "I don't want it."

R:::glares at Mina:: "What gave you the impression you had a choice?"

Ky:::growls:: "Because she does."

T:*Hey, don't growl at my girlfriend!*

Ky:"Well tell your girlfriend not to be pushing my friend around."

R:"Why don't you tell me yourself, chicken."

Ja:"Don't call my friend a chicken, you dork!"

J:"Hey! Nobody calls my cousin a dork!"

M:"Hey, if the shoe fits ..."

J:::glares at Marco:: "Whose side are you on?"

M:"Theirs."

A:*I think you should try and settle this peac-*

All:"Shut up Ax!"

C:"Hey, don't holler at Ax, he didn't do anything!"

J:"I'm sorry Cassie, you're right."

T:*God Jake, you are soooo whipped.*

R:"Stay out of this Tobias."

T:*Yes dear.* ::meekly::

A:*Look, why don't we try to ask Mina why she doesn't want this special gift.*

Ky:"You're right." ::turns to Mina.:: "Why don't you want it?"

Mi:::shrugs:: "I just don't like fighting. Plus I don't think I'm strong enough."

R:"Oh, that's okay! Cassie doesn't want to fight either, and Marco is far from strong enough, so that's not a biggy."

M:"HEY! I'm not weak, I'm just inferior in force!"

R:"Is that something your psychiatrist told you?"

M:"Ye-No! And how do you know I have a psychiatrist? He's supposed to keep quiet!"

A:Sorry to interrupt, but Rachel, isn't a psychiatrist that special doctor you told me you see??

R:::morphs grizzly bear and attacks Ax::

A:::cowers in fear::

J:::kisses Cassie::

C:"How dare you kiss me with all this going on!"

J:::muttering:: "That's not what you said last night ..."

M:"Hahaha! Look everybody, Rachel's attacking Ax!!!!"

Ky:"These people are insane."

Ja:::morphs hyena and starts laughing:: "Heheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheh!"  
All:::turn on Jacen::

T:Go baby, show then who's boss.

R:::flirtatiously:: Yeah baby, and after I'm done with them, you'll get your turn.

M:::barfs:: "Wow, that mental image, was, just ... wrong ..."

OOCNi:((Heh, that was fun ...))

OOCAl:((::covers eyes with hands:: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Jenni, Nicole is making Jake stupid again!))

Mi: ::wakes up to see Kyle standing over her and it was ALL A DREAM, NICOLE! and sits up:: "Woah! What happened?"

Ky:"You passed out. You okay?"

Mi:::shakes head:: "Yeah, yeah. I'll be ok. Just let me sit here a while."

Ky:"Ok. Do what ever you want." ::stands up and whirls around to the others:: "Alright guys, the meeting's over. It's just too hot in this barn!"

C:::to Mina:: "I'm so sorry, Mina. You want a drink?"

OOCJe:((Nicole, what did we tell you about that? Hehe, dream sequence ...))

Mi:"Um, some water, if that's okay ..."

C:::runs off to get water::

R:::opens barn door so air can be let in::

A:*I should go before Cassie's father arrives.* ::turns slightly:: *Coming, Tobias?*

T:*Right behind you, Ax-man.*

A,T:::leave::

C:::comes back with water and hands in to Mina:: "I'm really sorry about this ... we're all so used to being in the barn ..."

Mi:"It's okay, I'm fine." ::sips water and then smiles:: "You can stop hovering, Kyle."

Ky:::steps back:: "I wasn't hovering!"

Ja:::punches his arm lightly:: "Suuuuuuure."

Ky:::glares at him:: "Anyway ..."

R:"Oh man, I have to get home. My mom's actually going to be here for dinner. See you guys!" ::leaves::

J:"Yeah. I guess this meeting is over. We'll have another one after school tomorrow to figure out what to do about Lutmash."

K:::nods:: "Sounds good to me."

M:"Make sure you're not followed."

K:"I know."

J,M:::leave::

K:::leaves::

Cam:"Do you think you can get up, Mina?"

Mi:"Yeah. My head only feels slightly dizzy."

Ja:::helps her up::

Ky:::hovers::

Mi:::grins:: "I'm fine!"

Ky:::stops:: "I know you are. I was, um ..."

Cam:::shoves Kyle out the door:: "Come on, lover-boy."

Ky:::heard from outside:: "Hey! What do you mean by--"

Ja:"Uh, see you tomorrow, Cassie!"

C:"Goodbye."

Mi:::waves::

Ja,Mi:::leave::

C:::sighs:: "Those four sure are weird ..."

All:::The Next Day::

A:::nothing to report::

OOCJe:((::glares at Ali:: That's not a post and you know it. ::sighs:: However, I don't know what to write either. Come, my simming children, I have faith in you. Post! Post, I say!))

OOCAl:((No body has simmed in the past 2 days! This must be one serious writer's block ...))

All:::At school::

PA system:"Attention students and staff. Please report to the auditorium immediately for a all-day announcement for the Sharing."

OOCAl:((I know, I know, it's pathetic, but it was all I could think of!))

M:::Gets out of his seat and jumps up and down:: "YES! YES! NO BIOLOGY TEST! YAY!"

Everyone:::Stares at Marco::

M:"Err ..." ::Sits back down::

J:::Tugs on Marco's sleeve:: "Do you know what this means?"

M:"It confirms my suspicions--the teachers truly are from another planet!"

J:"This is not the time for jokes, Marco!"

M:"But did you ever see that movie The Faculty? Before everything happened I always thought that-"

J:::Hisses:: "Marco, SHUT UP!"

Teacher:::Stares at them:: "Marco, Jake, no assembly for you. You have detention!!"

J:"But, sir, we are really, really sorry, and we won't talk in class again, just let us go to the assembly!"

Teacher:"Well, ok. But you still have detention after school! And that's final!"

OOCJe:((Ooo, plot twist!))

J,R,C,M,K,Ja,Ky,Mi: ::quickly meet up::

J:"Definitely trouble."

C:"What should we do?"

M:::still grinning and mumbling about the biology test::

R:"Someone has to get Tobias and Ax."

K:"I can do it. I can get out."

R:::remains silent::

J:::nods:: "Okay. Katie, go. The rest of us will stay together."

Ja:::curiously:: "I wonder what they're planning."

K:"Whatever it is, I don't know about it. This will be big." ::quickly leaves::

All:::file into the auditorium and sit in the back::

M:::glances around at all the Sharing propaganda:: "On second thought ... biology class is usually fun ..."

C:"I think biology is easy ..."

Mi:"So, um, they aren't going to tell the truth here, right?"

R:"Of course not! Are you stupid?!?!"

Monitor:::Glares at the group:: "This is an assembly, not a party. No talking!!"

Monitor:::Turns to check another part of the auditorium::

R:::Gives the monitor the evil eye:: "Why that little creep!"

M:"I thought everyone talked at assemblies."

K:::Runs in, followed by Tobias and Ax, both in human morph::

K, T, A:::Sit down in the same row as the others::

A:"What is this ... assembly? Is it where the human students gather together to sit down and teachers glare at them?"

M:::Rolls his eyes::

A:"Well is it?!"

J:::sighs:: "No, Ax now be quiet!"

A:::mutters:: "Yes, Prince--" ::is cut short by Marco elbowing him in the ribs and pointing to an Andalite backstage walking back and forth::

M:::whispers to Ax:: "They come in purple too?"

A:::gasps and whispers:: "It's- it's Quantana!"

C:"THE Quantana?"

A:"I must go to her!"

J:"Ax, you can't! You'd risk exposing us!"

C:"Jake, have a little kindness ... won't kill you!"

J:::muttering:: "Might ..."

M:"That's it, I'm heading back to Biology." ::makes to leave but is headed off by a monitor::

Monitor:"Sit down, Marco."

M:"I was just gonna go get some water."

Monitor:"Sit DOWN."

M:::sits down meekly::

Ja:::grabs a coconut and eats it::

R:::glares:: "Stop it, if we keep this up, they'll know soon that coconuts are the source of our powers."

Ja:::looks confused:: "But coconuts aren't the source of our power."

M:::knowingly:: "You'll discover it soon enough."

C:"Shhh!!!"

A:::gets up and walks backstage finding Quan:: "Quan, you're here!"

Q:*Who are you??*

OOCNi:((Way to go Ali!!!!! You got us out of our rut! Yay for you!))

A:::demorphs:: *It's me, Quantana. Aximili.*

Q:::stares:: *Aximili?*

A:::nods:: *Yes Quantana. How are you?*

Q:::gives a little cry and runs to throw her arms around him::

C:"Maybe we should follow Ax. What if he gets into trouble?"

J:"That's a good idea, Cassie."

Mi:::Nervously:: "But what about all those monitors?"

R:::Cheerfully:: "Oh, we can just beat them up!"

J:::Scolds:: "Rachel!"

C:"Violence solves nothing!"

R:"Oh yeah?!"

K:"I'll be right back. I can probably find out what's going on."

J:::reluctantly:: "All right, but try to hurry."

K:"I will." ::walks off::

C:"I hope she finds out what's going on. This could be trouble."

Monitor:"SHH!!"

R:::glares at the monitor evilly::

All:::sit silently waiting for Katie to come back::

K:::comes back after a few minutes. Her face is completely white::

R:"What is it?!"

C:"Calm down Rachel. Katie, sit down a minute. Are you okay?" ::looks concerned::

K:::dazed:: "Yeah, yeah, I think so. I'm okay. But you guys aren't."

J:::no-nonsense voice:: "Katie. Look at me. You've got to tell us what's going on."

K:::takes a deep breath:: "Right. Okay." ::lowers voice:: "They're planning an all-school infestation. They've locked all the doors and everything. You can't even leave this room. Chapman's got guards with Dracon beams posted at every exit. There's no way out!"

C:"This is not good."

J:"Not good at all."

OOCTay:((Bwa-ha-ha! The plot thickens again!!! And now I'm off to work on my fanfic ...))

OOCJe:((::shakes head:: Oh man. I knew you would bring in Quan ...))

R:::angrily:: "Why are they doing this now?!"

Ky:"Maybe they found out about us ..."

J:"No. If anything, we slipped up, not you guys."

Mi:"So what do we do?"

C:"We need to morph."

M:"If you haven't noticed, our school has grabbed the case of the persistent monitors."

T:"So we need a distraction."

Mi:"I'll do it."

All:::everyone turns to look at her::

Mi:"Well, I'm the obvious choice. I can't morph."

Ky:"Which means if they decide to take you, you won't be able to protect yourself!"

J:"Sorry Kyle, but she's right. We'll need all the firepower we can get."

Mi:"What should I do?"

J:"Move away from us, and be as loud as possible."

M:"Pretend you're Rachel."

R:::smacks Marco::

Mi:"Okay. You guys be ready to hurry out of here." ::moves away::

C:"Jake. I'm going to go back to Ax."

J:"Okay. We'll meet you in the storage space to the left of the stage. Ready?" ::signals Mina::

Mi:::jumps up to the front of the auditorium:: "Hey everybody! How are y'all? Good assembly we're having; I get to miss my horrible Biology test! Man, this Sharing is a drag, but I get out of school, so--"

Monitors:::all rush up to Mina::

J:"Go!"

All:::everyone runs out the doors, Cassie to the stage, everyone else to go morph::

C:::Grabs Mina's arm:: "Oh, never mind her. My friend isn't feeling well."

Mi:::Loudly:: "But I'm fine! FINE!!!"

C:"It's her pills, she hasn't taken her pills."

Mi:"I'M NOT ON PILLS!"

C:::Turns to the monitor:: "See what I mean??"

Monitor:"Umm ... why don't you and your, uh, FRIEND, go backstage for a little while." ::Grits teeth:: "We don't want her disrupting this very important assembly."

C:::Pretends to drag a protesting Mina backstage::

Mi:::Sees Ax and Quan and gasps:: "They're ... they're ... they're two of them now!"

C:::mutters:: "Four, actually ..."

Mi:"Right ... if Luke and his father really are Andalites."

C:"Trust me, they are." ::comes up to Ax and Quan, dragging Mina:: "Ax, we're in big trouble. The Yeerks are--"

Q:*Who are you?!*

C:::looks at Ax::

A:::privately:: *We can trust her, Cassie.* ::out loud:: *Quantana, this is Cassie, and Mina.*

Q:*Aximili ... I didn't know you were here. You have to get your friends out.*

A:*Why?*

C:"Because the Yeerks are planning the infest the school." ::narrows eyes at Quan:: "How did you know about that? And what are you doing here?"

Q:*Well, I think you need to tell me what you are doing here! And how YOU know so much!*

C:"Um, we're friends of Ax, and uh, we help fight the Yeerks ... and uh, we found out about the infestation by spying!!"

Q:*Do these humans always have trouble speaking?*

C:"No, not usually ... so you are the famous Quantana?"

Q:*Yes, of course I am ...*

Mi:::Eyes wide:: "So that's what a girl Andalite looks like ..."

Q:*These humans can be quite strange!*

C:"We have to go meet the others. They are at the side of the stage."

Q:*What are you planning?*

C:"Umm, attack the Yeerks? We're not quite sure."

Q:"You can't do that!"

C:::Puzzled:: "Why not? I mean, sure they are really powerful, but I'm sure we can do SOMETHING ..."

K:::walks up:: "I know why not."

C:"I repeat. Why. Not?"

K:"Remember I said that they've got guards with Dracon beams at every exit? Well, those guards are Hork-Bajir warriors. There are hundreds of Controllers throughout the school, all of whom are armed. None of the Yeerks in the Peace Movement, myself included, found out about this until today."

Q:::incredulously:: *Yeerks?*

K:"Yes, Yeerks. I'm a voluntary Controller with the peace movement."

Q:*Aximili, can she be trusted?*

A:::grudgingly:: *Yes.*

Q:*Well then, Yeerk, I suppose I should ask you for a suggestion as to what we should do.*

K:"The name's Katie. And I can contact the other Yeerks in the peace movement. We've all got portable Dracon beams, and if we all fought together, then we might have a chance."

J:"No. It's too dangerous. You guys' cover would be blown."

K:::desperately:: "It's our only option! If we don't, you guys will either be killed or infested."

C:"She's right."

OOCTay:((::musingly:: Whenever I end a sim message, it always sounds like an Alternamorph. 'If you choose to fight on your own, turn to page 73. If you choose to ask the peace movement for help, turn to page 47.))

HB:::comes up:: "What are you humans doing here?!"

All H:::stands and stare::

A:*Quan we have to go!*

Q:*But Aximili! Our children! I have to find them!*

A:*Not now! We'll get them later! Right now we have to help the humans!*

Q:*I am afraid for them ...*

A:*And perhaps by fighting the Yeerks, it will become easier to find them.*

C:::Can tell Quan is distressed:: "It will be alright ... I mean, I can't promise, but we WILL try our hardest to help you ..."

OOCJe:((Wow Ali, that was really random. Taylor, I included your message, so Katie is there, backstage, but Jake was never there. He's in morph, waiting for Cassie to come.))

Q:*Thank you ... Cassie.*

A: ::who has been hidden in the shadows, jumps out and knocks the Hork-Bajir unconscious.::

K: "This will start soon. You guys get to Jake and the others, I'll contact the peace movement."

C: "Katie! Good luck."

K: ::nods:: "Same to you." ::leaves::

C: "Come on."

C,A,Q,Mi: ::go to the storage area::

J: ::in tiger morph:: *So this is Quan.*

M: ::mutters in private thought-speech:: *The one that got away ...*

R: *She's back now, isn't she?*

Q: ::still distressed about her children, says nothing::

C: "Jake, there are Hork-Bajir Controllers."

J: *How many?*

C: "Too many. Katie's gone to get the peace movement. Hopefully, she'll get here soon."

J: ::sighs:: *We just have to do this. Cassie, go wolf. Mina, stay out of the way. Try to get the kids out of the school.*

R: *Let's do it.*

M: ::hums the ... the song they play on the trumpet for funerals of a person who was in the army!::

J: "GO!"

All: ::and the battle begins ...::

OOCJe: ((This is like a major thing, something that would happen in books 49-54 ... ::sniffle::))

V1:*Ahh, the Andalite bandits have come to save the helpless little humans ... how touching.*

C:*You won't accomplish THIS devious plan, Visser One!*

V1:*Oh, just TRY and stop me!*

Mi:::Overhears and thinks, 'What a jerk!'::

All:::Hear crying in thought-speak::

T:::Private thought speak:: *Did you hear something?*

J:*Yeah.*

C:*It sounded like some kids.*

J:*Maybe one of the younger students?*

A:*But it sounded like thought-speak, not this human ... crying.*

Q:*Oh Ax, what if it's OUR children?*

All:::turn to stare at Ax::

J:*You have KIDS?!*

A:*Erm ...*

V1:*Why Quantana! Whatever are you doing with THIS group?*

Q:*Where are my children? What did you do with them? You promised--*

A:*What's going on?*

R:*Incoming Hork-Bajir!*

All:::turn to fight, while Ax and Quan stand oblivious and Mina tries to get the panicked kids out::

A:*We must save out children!!!*

M:*Again, you have CHILDREN?!?!*

A:*I shall explain later!*

R:*You better!*

Kids:::Cry some more::

Q:::glaring at Visser:: *I will get my children back!!*

A,Q:::both take off to find the kids, others follow confused, except Rachel and Katie::

R:*All right everybody, get your butts out of here, you're acting like wimps, what's your problem, you can't walk out the door?? GO!!*

K:"You might try to be nicer about it."

R:*What fun is that??*

All:::meanwhile, back with the others, Quan and Ax burst into a room full of Controllers and ::pause for dramatic effect:: three Andalite children, all glaring at the controllers fiercely::

Cl:*You won't get away with this!*

Jai:*Yeah, our daddy isn't gonna let you!*

Jai,Lee:*Daddy! Mommy!*

Q:*Oh, my children!* ::Runs to them::

Cl:*Ax, Quan, you saved us!!!*

Ja:::Puzzled:: *Who are all those humans?*

C:*OOOH, they are SOOO CUTE!!!!*

Q:::Herds the three children off to a corner:: *Stay here!*

Everyone else:::Starts to fight the Controllers::

All:::Marco gets slashes in the shoulder and Jake is limping when suddenly ::trumpet sound thing:: Rachel comes::

R:*Hey, you better not be messing with my friends!!* ::looks at the kids:: *Where'd all the little blue people come from??*

Q:::looking afraid:: *Who is that psycho??*

A:*Don't worry Quantana, she's a good psycho.*

Cl:*I like the psycho, Daddy, can I be a psycho???*

A:*Maybe when you're older, son.*

C:*She's just sooo cute.*

Cl:*Hey, I'm a he!*

OOCJe:((Way to spell psycho wrong, like, ten times Nicole. ::grins:: Physco! ::realizes none of you are Emily::))

Jai,Lee:*Yeah, and we're purple!*

R,C:*Um ... oops?*

K:::suddenly, Katie bursts in with the peace movement!::

All:::the battle is fierce, but mercifully brief. The conquering heroes return as kings of the reef ...::

OOCJe:((I have been listening to Little Mermaid 2 too much.))

V1:*I'll get you, Bandits! And I'll come back for your children, Quantana!* ::evil laugh::

All:::everyone stands in the empty auditorium::

Mi:::rushes in:: "The kids are out, but the cops are coming. Demorph and get out!"

J:*Ax, Tobias, get out of here with Quan and the kids. We'll meet you at the barn soon.*

All:::everyone else begins to demorph, Katie and Mina turn away::

Ky:"Now what?"

C:::Concerned voice:: "Do the children have human morphs?"

A:::In human morph:: "I'm not sure ..."

Q:*Yes, they do. As do I.*

T:::Human morph:: "Then go human. I'll lead you to the barn."

Q:::Morphs a human women, children morph into toddlers::

Jai:"I can talk! Taaalk!! Ooooh!"

Lee:::Giggles:: "This is fun!!! Fuuuun."

A:::Hands out cookies:: "Now be good children!"

Kids:::All nod and cram cookies into their mouths::

OOCTay:((I am totally bummed out! I can't believe I missed the entire battle! Evil computer!!!))

J:"Okay guys. Let's move! The cops will be here any second."

M:"Follow me! I know a way to get out!" ::leads them into the attic and opens the window.::

All:::All morph birds and fly towards the barn::

R:*Well, that was fun!*

M:*Says you.*

R:*Yeah, I can see your point. It *was* awfully short ...*

M:*You are hopeless.*

R:*Thank you.*

All:::all land in the barn and demorph. Ax, Quan, Tobias and kids arrive a few minutes later::

C:"Oh man. Oh man, oh man, oh man."

All:"What?"

C:"Katie."

J:"What about her?"

C:"I didn't see her after the battle. She's not here. When last I saw her, she'd contacted the peace movement and they'd joined the battle. And I haven't seen her since."

J:"This is not good ..."

Ja:"Maybe she's with Kyle and Mina."

T:"She hardly knows them, you think she would make sure she contacts them?"

R:"Probably not."

J:::frustrated:: "Let's get the Chee, we need to find out what's gonna happen to her, and if she's been caught."

Cl:*Can I have another cookie?*

Q:*Honey, they won't taste good if you aren't in human morph, you won't even be able to eat them.*

Cl:::glares at himself:: *That's not fair!!!!!*

OOCAl:((Nicole! It's only Jaina and Leehara!))

OOCNi:((Correction, it was only Jaina and Leehara, but then I discovered your evil plan and simmed in time to bring Clovis in!!!! Mwahahaha!!!!!!!!!!! Clovis shall live!!!!!!))

OOCAl:((Ok, Nicole, but could you sim now?))

OOCNi:((How about you sim??? I was the last person to, and I don't wanna reply to my own message!!!!!!!!!))

OOCAl:((Ok! I just have to check where we are.))

A:::laughs at Quan's nephew:: *I know. It can be devastating ...*

Jai, Lee:::hide behind their mother about the humans because their shy::

M:::to Ax:: "You still haven't told us why you have kids, Ax!"

OOCAl:((Tag Jenni or Nicole!))

OOCJe:((::rubs hands together expertly:: Let's see what we can do here ...))

A:*Um, well ...* ::glances up and around:: *Once upon a time ...* ::stops::

C:"It's okay, Ax. Take your time."

Everyone else:::roll their eyes::

A:*Well ... before I went off with my brother ... Quantana and I realized we were in love. One night ... things happened and ... yeah.* ::coughs:: Afterwards, Lutmash lied and said I had attacked a teacher, and took Quan away from the school ... but right before I left, she contacted me, saying she was pregnant.* ::smiles at his children softly:: *I knew from a message from her she had had twins ... but I didn't tell anyone. They are Jaina-Esgarrouth-Corrass and Leehara-Semitur-Quish.* ::frowns:: *But who is the boy?*

Q:*This is Clovis-Corill-Wilks. He is my sister's son.*

A:::surprised:: *Estrid?*

All:::gasp!::

M:"Oooh, Andalites can be naughty."

C:"Marco, now is not the time."

J:"Estrid? So is she ... dead?"

C:"So ... the blue ones are boys, and the purple ones are girls?"

Q:::Nods::

C:"Ooooh, they are soooooo cute!!!"

R:"Stop acting like a loony, Cassie!!"

C:"But they're so cute!!! They're like ... little purple and blue cute thingies!!!"

Jai:*Mommy, that human talks funny!*

Cl:*I like her, I think she's funny.*

M:::outraged:: "Hey! She's not the funny one!! I am!!"

Cl:::in a disbelieving voice:: *Sure you are.*

M:"I am!!!!!!!"

Cl:*Right, whatever you say.*

M:"But I am!!! Seriously, Cassie is not at all funny!!"

Cl:*Uh-huh.*

Jai:"*I dunno Clovis, I think he's acting pretty funny.*

Lee:*I think the blonde ones are funny.*

All:::all turn to Rachel and Tobias who are making out::

J:::whining:: "Why doesn't anybody think I'm funny??"

Q:::Tries to cover the eyes of all three children::

Jai:::Puzzled *What are they doing wrong?*

Cl:*Yeah?*

Lee:*It was funny! Now I can't see it anymore!!*

A:*Rachel, Tobias, kindly stop corrupting my children.*

T:*Awww ...*

R:"Don't thought-speak when you are in human morph! It's freaky!"

T:*Yes, ma'am!*

R:"I said stop it!!!"

T:::Smirks::   
Lee:*See, told'ya they're funny!!* 

OOCJe:((::sighs, glaring at Rebecca and Nicole:: You two were made for each other.))

A:::smacks Tobias, but not Rachel, cause ya know, Ax is a wuss:: *Children, I'd like you to meet your cousin.*

Kids:*Hello Cousin Tobias.*

Er:::quietly bursts in the door::

All:::turn to stare at him::

M:"You know, you are the only person who could do that ..."

Er:"Guys, bad news ..."

M:::throws up hands:: "Shoot me now ..."

Cl:::makes shooting and laser noises at Marco::

Er:"Katie's in the Yeerk Pool."

All:"WHAT?!"

Er:"Luckily, she's the only one who got caught, but you have to go in and save her and Illarim."

J:::ignoring the others:: "So. What you're saying is that you lied and Estrid is not Quan's best friend, but her sister?"

A:*Um ... yes?*

Q:*Why didn't you tell them?*

A:*I wanted to protect you so they wouldn't make the same mistake I made in saying you were a Controller just because your father was.*

OOCAl:((Wow. I am making Ax really soft today!))

Q:::eyes get a little moist::

T:"So let me get this strait. Lutmash, Quan, and Estrid are all the children of Alloran?"

A:*Yes.*

T:"And Estrid once came here and you fell for her."

A:*Exnay on the Estrid-ay.*

Q:::stares at Ax:: *You what?!*

OOCJe:((Yeah, first with Brian, now with Quan ...))

Er:"Umm, hello? Katie? In trouble?"

All:::are watching Ax and Quan with interest::

A:*It wasn't my fault!*

Q:::throws up hands:: *Of course not. It never is, is it, Aximili? It's always my brother, or my father, or my sister ...*

A:::mutters:: *At least your mother is nice ...*

Q:::glares at him, speechless, then storms out::

M:::biting lip, calls after her:: "You forgot your kids!"

J:::shakes head:: "Let her go. We have to get to Katie."

A:*Prince Jake, if you don't mind, I think I'll sit this one out. I have some apologizing to do.*

J:"Ummm ..."

A:*Thank you!* ::runs out and catches up with Quan before Jake can say anything::

OOCJe:((Yeah, felt that coming ... no falling off of cliffs!))

J:::turns back to the others:: "Anyway ..."

Ky,Mi:::walk in::

Ja:"You guys okay?"

Ky:"Yeah, but cops are still swarming the school. Most of them are Controllers."

Er:"Who are they?"

J:"This is Jacen, Kyle, and Mina. Jacen's father, Cameron, should be here soon. Guys, this is Erek, our ... informant. Katie's in the Yeerk Pool. We need to go down and get her out." ::turns to Erek:: "Do you have a plan?"

Er:"Of course not. I just listen and bring you guys bad news. I'm not a plot hole."

Mi:::turns to Kyle and Jacen while the others converse:: "Yeerk Pool?"

Ja:"Where the Yeerks go to regenerate. They can only survive without Kandrona rays for three days. It's their biggest weakness. They have a huge pool below the city that all the Controllers use."

Ky:"We've never been down there, but we heard it's a pretty bad place. I think you should sit this one out, too."

Mi:::glares at him:: "Why, because I might get nightmares? Puh-lease."

OOCAl:((Jenni, did you know you had a Yahoo e-mail address?))

Ky:"I don't know. You probably will."

OOCJe:((Yeah, actually, I did know. And sim more, darn it!))

Mi:::bites lip nervously::

J:::sighs:: "So how do we do this? Just walk in, morph, and attack?"

R:"I like that plan."

M:::sighs::

C:"That's too dangerous. I think stealth is the way to go here. Maybe even another distraction."

Kids:::are very confused without their mother or father around::

Jai:*Cousin Tobias?*

Lee:*What's going on? Why were Mommy and Daddy fighting?*

Cl:*What's going to happen to us?*

T:"Why do they think I know?"

R:"Oh no, are they going to start crying?"

C:::Trying to soothe the children:: "It'll be ok."

J:"Who is going to watch them while we go rescue Katie?"

Ky:"I think Mina should."

Mi:"WHY ME? YOU JUST WANT ME TO STAY BEHIND!"

Jai:::sadly:: *Does that human not like us?*

Lee:*I guess not ...*

Cl:*That's mean of her!!!*

C:"See what you did?"

Mi:::Quickly:: "Fine, I'll watch them!!"

Lee:*Mommy, I don't want her to watch us!! She doesn't like us!*

Mi:::looks stricken:: "I didn't mean it that way ..."

Ja:"Ok, how about if Kyle stays too, its not like he has the power to morph or anything."

OOCNi:((Hint Jenni, you need to fix that.))

Kids:::look at Kyle suspiciously::

Ky:"Hey!! Mina's the mean one, don't look at me!!"

Mi:"I'm not mean!!" ::pushes Kyle::

Cl:*Hey, look guys, she's violent!!*

Jai:*Cool, it's ok Mom, she can watch us!!*

A:::proudly:: *That's my kids, they really are good judges of character you know ... they get that from me.*

M:::still incredulous:: "You have kids!!!"

R:"Wow, you're really getting hung up on that!!"

Q:::coolly:: *Yes, it's not like it is unusual for Aximili, such conduct must be expected of him after what he did with Estrid.*

A:*I was drunk!!!*

M:"Wait ... Andalites DRINK? Oooh, is the drinking age younger on your planet?"

R:::Slaps Marco::

M:"OWWW! I take offense!"

Mi:"I don't ... dislike you. Rather, I dislike Kyle!" ::Glares at Kyle:: "He can't control me!!"

R:"Right, tell it to him!"

Everyone:::Stares at Rachel::

Jai:*So what is the name of the human watching us? The violent one?*

Mi:"I'm Mina."

Cl:*Are you going to play with us?*

Lee:*Yeah, are you?*

Mi:"I don't know what Andalite kids like to play with!"

R:"Well, I know my sisters like stupid cartoons."

OOCTay:((I know I'm not supposed to re to this because someone else already did, but... ::gasps:: Jenni, that's exactly what I was going to do had my computer not been so evil again last night!! Are you, like, psychic or something?))

OOCJe:((::nods solemnly:: Yup. Psychic. I'm telepathetic, too. ::that's the correct spelling for me::))

Cl:*I wanna blow up the Yeerk base.*

Jai:*Oh yes, can we please?? I love watching all the green gunk go everywhere, can we please blow up a Yeerk base.*

A:*Quan!! I thought we agreed to make them wait until they were at least two to blow up their first Yeerk base.*

Q:*I know, but all the other kids were doing it, it was a school field trip to the Yeerk's homeworld, and I didn't know how to say no.*

A:*I really wanted to be there for that ...*

M:"Ok, back up, you guys let your kids go to the Yeerk homeworld for field trips?? And how do the Yeerks feel about this??"

Lee:*The Yeerks have no say in what the Andalites do and don't do!!! They cannot stop us, they are slugs, we can do whatever we like!!!*

A:*That's my girl!!!*

Q:*Kids, we do not blow up Yeerk bases here because we are a little outnumbered.*

Cl:*So??*

M:"So we happen to enjoy living free, and do not want to be infested by Yeerks."

Cl:*Well, can we at least PRETEND to blow up a Yeerk base?*

Jai:*But it's only fun if it's real!!!!!!!!!!!!*

Lee:*Jaina's right!!!*

Mi:::Desperately:: "Well can't you like something stupid but harmless and safe ... like Pokemon?"  
M:"AHHH! POKEMON! SAVE US!! SAVE US!!!"

Jai:*What's Pokey-man?*

R:"Something horrible and evil!"

Lee:*Oh, let's blow Pokey-man up!!!*

M:::Chuckles:: "Fine with me."

A:::severely:: *Pokemon is a totally inappropriate show for children due to how evil it is, you kids are forbidden to ever watch it. However, I did hear advertisement for a rather educational movie called Carrie. I explains the way the humans mind works and a few different way you can easily kill a human.*

J:::shakes head:: "You are the only person I know who call the movie Carrie educational."

A:*Thank you Prince Jake.*

J:::rolls eyes::

Cl:*I don't wanna watch an educational movie.* ::whining::

Q:*Tough.*

Mi:::Nervously:: "I don't think watching Carrie is a good idea."

M:"Mina's scared!"

Mi:"I AM SO NOT SCARED!"

C:"You do know that Carrie is rated R and your kids are gonna have nightmares--well, if Andalites even dream."

R:"I'm not scared of a stupid movie!!"

Jai:*What's R-rated mean, Daddy????*

A:*What is this ... R-rated?*

M:"Haha, Ax doesn't know!!"

OOCJe:((You know, maybe it's just me, but I thought Quan and Ax ran out of the barn ... ::shrug:: Oh well. Too many posts to change it. We'll say they came back.))

Q:::is now frowning:: *These things you speak of ... I don't like how they sound. I don't think I want my children around this violence.*

OOCJe:((::coughNICOLEcough!::))

Mi:::nods really fast:: "Oh, uh, of course! No, we'll take good care of them."

Kids:::are glaring at Mina while looking hopefully at Kyle, simultaneously, because, ya know, they have 12 eyes all together. Which is just freaky.::

Q:*Thank you, Mina. I trust you.*

J:::nods:: "Right. Let's get a move on. In and out. We have to save Katie."

All:::all of the adults exit, flying out, leaving a very bewildered Kyle and nervous Mina looking at three resentful Andalite kids::

OOCJe:((What say we have some fun with the kids for a few days, then afterwards move backward in time to the adults?))

OOCAl:((Sounds good to me. And maybe we can get a little spark going between Kyle and Mina ... again.))

Jai:*Come on Leehara. Let's play with our _regloues_.*

Lee:*Ok. But this time I get to be Wentile-Aqual-Heroshi!*

Jai:::sighs:: *Oh, all right. But only if I get the quartz necklace.*

Lee:*Done.*

Cl:::rolls eyes at his cousins and goes to Kyle:: *So Kyle. If that's your real name.*

Ky:"Yes?"

Cl:*Nothing. Just wanted to see if that's your real name. So. are you and the _tinulin_ together?*

Ky:"What?"

OOCAl:((K. If you don't know, I'm big with making up Andalite words. Regloues = dolls. Wentile-Aqual-Heroshi = a popular doll name, like Barbie. Tinulin = girl/chick/babe/hottie. Whatever. So there be a lot others too.))

Mi:"What's a _tinulin_? I hope it's not a bad word ..."

Jai:::Giggles::  
Lee:::Cries::  
Jai:*Why are you crying?*

Lee:*Want Mama!*

Jai:*Me too.*

Lee:::Cries harder::

Jai:::Starts to cry, too::

Mi:"SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT A _TINULIN_ IS!!!"

Cl:*A hot girl!*

Jai:::Stops crying:: *CLOVIS!*

Ky:::Turns red:: "Oh, of course not!!!!"

Cl:::Snickers::  
Mi:"You know, it's so weird to hear crying and laughing in my head. I'm going mad."

Ky:"Do you think we'll get paid for babysitting?"

Mi:"I don't think that Andalites have American currency."

Ky:"Good point."

Jai:::Starts crying again::

Lee:*I WANT MAMA!*

Jai:*ME TOO!*

Ky:::Groans:: "This is going to be a long day."

Mi:::Nods::

Mi:::turns to Kyle:: "What in the world can you do with a baby Andalite?!"

Ky:"How should I know?"

Jai:::sniffs:: *We could play ...*

Mi:"Yes. Good. Let's play a game!"

Lee:*Yes, let's!*

Mi:"What sorts of games do you guys like to play?"

Jai:::turns to Clovis and Leehara:: *I've got an idea ...*

Cl,Lee:*What! What!*

Jai:::whispers to them:: *Let's pretend to _quarish_ the _tinulin_ and the _trelek_.*

OOCTay:((If Ali can make up words, so can I. Bwa-ha-ha!! Quarish-marry. Trelek-boy. Hee-hee-hee ...))

Kids:::giggle wildly::

Lee:::goes over to Mina with an innocent look on his face:: *Can we play _quarish_ with you and Kyle?*

Mi:"Sure. Whatever."

OOCTay:((Hee-hee ... And now I'm gonna go do that essay and let someone else continue this. Have fun Nicole! Uh ... I mean whoever responds to this. Heh.))

OOCNo:((Geez! You people! I leave for a few days and when I get back, it takes me 2 hours to read everything! Anyway, hi. Good thing I picked "no mail". Woo-boy.))

Mi:"So, um, what does _quarish_ mean?"

Kids:::giggle but don't answer::

Jai:*Come on! This way.*

Ky,Mi:::follow them to the middle of the barn.::

Lee:*Now you walk down along here and Clovis and Jaina will wait at the other end.*

Cl,Jai:::rush off to the other side of the barn::

Ky:"Why do I have a very bad feeling about this?"

Mi:"I don't know. Uh, could I please know what _quarish_ means?"

Lee:::starts humming a weird Andalite song and pushes Mina and Kyle forward::

Lee:::once Mina and Kyle are up front, she begins:: *Today two fates will be joined and sealed for eternity. Your families have agreed on your decision and uphold it with respect. Both are from honorable families. Now both families will have a stronger honor.* ::turns to Kyle:: *Male, do you take her honor?*

Cl:*Upon his honor, he will.*

Lee:::to Mina:: *Female, do you take his honor as well?*

Jai:*Upon her honor, she will.*

Lee:*The bind has been made. I now pronounce you _mamormitor_ and _tamormitor_. You may touch tai- hands with your _mamormitor._*

OOCAl:((Mamormitor = wife. Tamormitor = husband.))

Ky:::cringing:: "Don't tell me they just did what I think they did."

Mi:"Uh, I think they did. Hey, what did you just do?"

Lee:*We just qua- umm, married you.*

Jai:*What did you think?*

Mi,Ky:"WHAT?!"  
Cl:*Are you deaf?*

Jai:*Even if they were they would have heard, _baka_.*

Cl:*Hey! Who are you calling _baka_?* ::raises tail in a threatening way::

Jai:*You!* ::also raises tail::

Cl,Jai:::glare at each other::

Mi:"Okay, you know what? I don't know what _baka_ is, but neither of you is it. End of story!"

OOCNo:((I'm too lazy to make up Andalite words, so _baka_ is idiot in Japanese. Just think of it as Andalite.))

Ky:"Well, it's probably not binding."

Jai:*Yes, it is.*

Ky:::Cringes::

Mi:::Soothes Kyle:: "I'm sure it's not binding for humans, and besides, I doubt toddlers are authorized to perform weddings on any planet."

Lee:*So, what do you want to play now?*

Cl:*Blow up a Yeerk pool!*

Mi:::Patiently:: "I told you, we don't have any Yeerk pool you can just blow up."

Ky:"Let's allow them to destroy the community swimming pool. It's so ... nasty."

Jai:*What's a swimming pool?*

Lee:*Is it like a Yeerk pool?*

Mi:::Slaps Kyle:: "Don't encourage them!"

Cl:*Tell us what it is!*

Mi:"It's um, a pool, with blue water, and humans swim there in the summer because it keeps them from getting too hot, and it's also fun to swim in it."

Lee:*It sounds very strange!*

Jai:*Yeah, it does.*

Cl:*Maybe it's evil!*

Ky:"The smell is evil."

Mi:"KYLE!"

Ky:"Well, it is! And so are the changing rooms!"

Mi:::Rolls her eyes::

Cl:*Lets go!* ::starts to run out door but Kyle grabs him::

Ky:"I don't think so, mister."

Mi:::sighs in relief:: "Finally, you've come to your senses--"

Ky:"You have to morph to human first, or at least something other than Andalite, we don't want it no the news!"

Lee:*He's right, we can't get too much publicity.*

Jai:*But it's no fun if its not huge.*

Ky:::pulls some explosives out of his pockets:: "This will be big but you guys can stay low profile, just throw then and run!"

Cl:*Sounds good to me.*

Kids:::morph human kids::

Jai:"Lets do it ... duh-ooo i-tuh, tuh, tuh, tuh."

Mi:::stares at Kyle incredulously:: "Please tell me you're joking??"

Ky:"Nope, lets go kids!"

All:::all walk to the pool together::

Cl:::grabs dynamite and throws it at pool::

Dynamite:::falls in pool and starts screaming:: "You forgot to light me you idiot!!!"

All:::everybody clears out of the pool::

Lee:::grabs another dynamite and lights it this time, then throws it blowing up the pool:: *Yes!!*

Jai:*No fair!! I wanted to help!!*

Mi:"Oh my God, we are going to be in sooo much trouble!"

Security guard:::Walks over::

Mi:"Oh no ..."

SG:"Are you kids all right?"

Mi:"Oh yes."

Ky:"Yeah, we're fine."

SG:"Those are some cute kids. Are they your little siblings?"

Mi:"No, our cousins."

SG:"Well, just making sure you're all okay. Someone played a nasty prank here and blew up the pool."

Ky:::Chuckles::

SG:::Frowns at Kyle::

Ky:"Err, I was just remembering something ..."

Jai:::Tugs on Mina's sleeve:: "What's ... cute? Cuuuuuuute."

Mi:"Er, it's a compliment."

Lee:"The pool went baaaaam! BAAAA-NG!"

Cl:"It's cool! I like explosions. Explosssssions."

SG:"Is something wrong?"

Mi:"Oh, they are just being silly. Come along, now children."

All:::Walk away::

Mi:"We are doing something safe now. How about ice cream?"

Jai:"What's ice cream???"

Mi:"Something really tasty. Even better than cookies."

Lee:"Let's get some then!"

OOCJe:((::sighs:: Nicole ... I just have one thing to say which I think will get my whole point across ... YOU MADE KYLE INTO SEAN!!!!!!!!!))

Mi:::leads them to a Dippin' Dots::

Ky:::wrinkles nose at it:: "This doesn't look like ice cream ..."

Mi:::shrugs:: "Their slogan is the ice cream of the future, I figured it was appropriate ..."

Kids:::devour ice cream::

Jai:"What now?"

Mi:"Umm ..."

Ky:"We could ... go to a movie?"

Mi:"What's playing?"

OOCJe:((Heh, Rebecca, they could go see that horrible movie called Star Wars ...))

Ky:"We better rent one. You know, two-hour thing?"

Jai:"What's a movie?"

Lee:"Is it fun?"

Cl:"Is it a game?"

Mi:"Well, you sit in front of a box with a screen, and there's a story you watch, and it's with moving pictures."

Cl:"It sounds boring!"

Ky:"A lot of the stories have explosions."

Cl:"Well, maybe it sounds okay ..."

Everyone:::Walks to Blockbuster::

Cl:"Ooooh, I want this one!" ::Holds up Alien::

Mi:::Snatches it away:: "Maybe when you're older."

Jai:"I like this one!" ::Holds up Star Wars: A New Hope:: "It has spaceships! And explosions!"

Cl:"COO-OOL!"  
Ky:"But I saw that like fifty times ... "

Mi:"Just let them get it. At least they didn't pick out something like ..." ::Shudders:: "Carrie."

Ky:"Oh, fine."

Lee:"Wait, I want this one!!" ::holds up "Save the Last Dance"::

Ky:"Hey!! I've been wanting to see that!!"

Mi:::wrinkles nose:: "But isn't it sorta a chick flick??"

Ky:"I dunno, but who cares, it's not like I don't have a chick to go with it!!"

Jai:"Wow, you really need to work on your pickup lines."

Ky:::turns red and mumbles:: "I know ..."

Cl:::grins at Mina:: "You know, you have the most amazing eyes I've ever seen."

Mi:::becomes flustered:: "Oh really?? I mean, thanks, that's just so sweet."

Cl:::smirks at Kyle:: "And that, my man, is how it's done!"

Ky:::glares at Mina:: "You just got flustered over a compliment a kid were babysitting gave you!!!!!"

Mi:"It's not who said it, it's the way he said it!!"

Cl:"Don't worry, it's not your fault, some people got it, some people don't!" ::shrugs::

Ky:::discreetly smacks Clovis upside the head::

Cl:::grins at him and smacks him back::

Ky:"Owwwwww!"

Mi:"What?!"

Ky:"Nothing!"

Mi:"Okay. Well, we're not getting Save the Last Dance. We're getting Star Wars."

All:"Okay!"

OOCJe:((::sticks tongue out at Nicole::))

All:::go to the check out counter::

Cashier:"Star Wars, huh? Good movie. Cute kids."

Kids:::sweetly:: "Thank you!"

Cashier:"Here's your movie."

Mi:"Thanks."

Cashier:"Have a nice day!"

All:::leave the store::

Ky:::whispering to Leehara:: "You get it??"

Lee:"Yes."

Ky:"Good job."

All:::policeman walks over to them::

Po:"Hello kids, what have you been up to?"

Ky:::nervously:: "Not much ..."

Po:::smiles kindly at Leehara:: "Cute kid, hey, what is that you've got there??"

Lee:"Nothing."

Po:"Oh come, it's not nothing, I can see your holding something ..." ::turns to Kyle:: "What is that she has son?"

Ky:::gulps nervously:: "Um, um ..."

Po:"Speak up son."

Ky:::burst out:: "Ok, we did it, we stole it, please, just leave the girl alone."

Mi:::stares at Kyle in horror:: "What?"

Po:"What??!!!!"

Lee:"We didn't mean too, officer, we just wanted to have something for entertainment, and we didn't like the other VCR."

All:::20 minutes later, all are in jail::

Ky:::glares at Leehara:: "It's a movie, not a VCR.:

Lee:"Sorry, I'm just learning your human language."

Mi:::glares at them both:: "You know, we could have rented both movies!!!!!!"

Po:::walks over:: "I'm glad you kids turned yourselves in, it was the right thing to do. All I wanted to know was why you were out after curfew." ::chuckles:: "Go figure."

All:::glare at Kyle::

Ky:"Uh, sorry??"

OOCNi:I think we should go to the others now, let them come home to find everybody in jail ...

OOCJe:((Nicole Michelle! OOC SYMBOLS! Bad puppy! And everyone can't come home, we have to have a Yeerk Pool scene for Taylor and all of us! So let's leave the kids there ...)) 

Er:"You can get in here. The Chee sometimes use this entrance to get to the Pool undetected."

M:"Thanks for telling us now ..."

R:"Shut up Marco!"

J:"Come on, guys. Katie's waiting."

R:"Let's do it!"

OOCJe:((Tag whoever!))

OOCTay:((Tag Taylor! Bwa-ha-ha!! Taylor is going to sim! Taylor is hyper! Hee-hee ...))

M:::turns to Rachel:: "You do realize that I hate it when you do that, right?"

R:"Why do you think I do it?"

C:"Would you two just shut up?!"

All:::look at Cassie, horrified::

C:::shrugs:: "At least I got your attention." ::grins:: "C'mon. Lets just get this over with."

M:"Okay, now I've seen everything."

R:::nods, still in shock::

J:"Lets just go."

OOCTay:((::makes a face:: Jen, I know you said you had no clue how I wanted to get Katie out and you wanted me to write the Yeerk pool scene ... But it's late, and I'm no doubt gonna make this a huge long thing that I don't have time for at 11:00 at night. Besides, I'm not even sure how I'm gonna get her out. ::grin:: But I will. I always save my characters. I guess if everyone could just kinda have them go in and look for her for a while, I'll have time to think up an escape plan. Thanks!))

OOCNi:((See, I'm about to sim, cause Jenni refused too, and so I had to get off AIM so that I could  
focus, and its basically all her fault cause she is an evil little smurf!!!! ::glares at Jenni then sims::))

J:"Ok guys, break up and look for her, we have to get her out, especially after she put herself on the line for us."

R:::nods:: "Ok, I'll take the Hork-Bajir section."

J:"Maybe it's best you didn't, we want to keep low profile."

R:::outraged:: "What's that supposed to mean??"

M:"It means he doesn't want you to make a scene, Xena."

Ja:::grins:: "Hey, I'll go with her to make sure she doesn't make a scene."

M:"It's your funeral, man."

R:"I don't need anyone to come with me!!!!!!!!!!"

Ja:"Yeah, but I'm new, I could use someone to show me the ropes."

R:::grudgingly:: "Ok."

Q:::who is in a very motherly mood due to recent circumstances, runs to all the cages with children in them and frees the children, causing a *huge* scene::

M:::mutters:: "There goes the staying undercover plan ..."

Q:"I'm sorry! I just couldn't help it!"

J:::Sighs:: "Well, you freed the kids, so I guess you better go get them out of harm's way."

Ja:"Look, there's Katie! In that heavily guarded cage in the corner!"

R:::Grins:: "And it's guarded by a bunch of Hork-Bajir!"

M:::Disturbed voice:: "Am I the only one who finds something terribly wrong with Rachel's hobbies?"

C:"No, you're not."

R:::Mutters:: "Tree-hugger."

C:"HEY!"

J:"Cut it out, this isn't the time for fighting."

Q:::Attempts to herd the crying children toward an exit::

J:"This plan is doomed."

V1:::Suddenly appears:: *Well, well, if it isn't the Andalite bandits.* ::Sneers::

All:::are magically in morph::

Q:::suddenly stops, paralyzed by the sight of Visser One::

J:*Quan! Go! Get the kids out of here. Marco, get Katie!*

R:*Hey!*

J:::sighs:: *Fine. Marco, Rachel, and Jacen get Katie.*

M,R,Ja:::bound off for the Hork-Bajir::

C:*Taxxons, incoming.*

Q:::Tries to hurry the kids out but one 9-year-old is particularly feisty::

Kid:"No, I don't think so, that dude is gonna pay."

V1:::attacks Jake head on, and would've got him in the heart except the kid runs at the Visser and jumps on his back.::

Kid:"Woohoo, lets go horsy!!"

V1:*Insolent fool, get off of me!!*

Kid:"No way, you had one of your Yeerks tell Jessie I like her!!! Now none of the boys like me!!!!"

M:*That kid has got spunk.*

R:::kills a couple Hork-Bajir:: *I like him!!!!*

M:*You would.*

R:*Well, I happen to admire people who actually take action!*

Q:::Desperately:: *If you come down, I will buy you cookies.*

Kid:::Considers:: "Nah."

Q:*Well what must I do to convince you to come down?*

Kid:::Thinks:: "Um ... buy me a DVD player!"

Q:*Fine!*

C:*Do you know what you just promised?*

Q:::Privately:: *No.*

M:*To spend like 200 bucks on a fancy electronic device.*

Q:*What are 'bucks'?*

J:*I THOUGHT I SAID TO GO RESCUE KATIE!!*

C:*Calm down, Jake!*

R,M,Ja:::Hurry over to Katie's cage!::

R:*Let's do it!*

M,Ja:::Groan::

Ja:::opens cage and lets Katie out::

Ka:"Thanks."

Ja:"No problem."

Kid:::grabs one of Vissers stalk eyes and rips it off before jumping off his back::

V1:*AHHHHHHHHH!* ::is in extreme pain::

Kid:"Cool!!!"

V1:::attacks the kid::

J:::comes up from behind the kid and nudges him onto his back, saving his life:: *There, now we're even!*

Kid:"This is way too awesome!!!!"

R:::kills a bunch more Hork-Bajir:: *Man, I love this part!!!*

M:*Yeah, and that's what scares me so much ...*

A,T:::Ax and Tobias suddenly walk in with Cinnabuns::

J:*Where have you been???!!!*

A:::guiltily:: "We took a little detour ..."

T:::also in human form:: "Anybody want one??"

Kid:"I do!!"

T:"Whose that??"

C:*Some insane kid who stole Visser 1's eye.*

T:"Oh ..."

Kid:::Grabs a Cinnabon and stuffs it in his face::

Q:::Grabs the kid by the arm:: *Come on, we have to go!*

Kid:::Frowns::

Q:::Hurries the children to an exit::

R:*I like that kid.*

V1:::Screaming in pain::

T:"Let's get out of here."

J:*Agreed.*  
All:::Follow Quan and the kids::

All:::get outside then all the kids run away, except, the one::

Kid:"Great. So what do we do now?? By the way, I'm Jessie."

R:*We leave you, and you go home!*

Je:"I don't think so."

J:*Hey, seriously kid, thanks for your help, but your mom's gotta be missing you, so why don't you head on home?*

M:*In other words, beat it kid!*

Je:"Hey! I don't have a mom, I take care of myself!! I don't need anyone, but you guys need me!"

Ja:*And it doesn't bother you at all that you're talking to a bunch of animals??*

Je:"Naw, my Yeerk talked about you guys all the time. You guys are Andalites, not animals. I know you," ::he said looking at Rachel:: "You're the one they're all afraid of."

R:*Ya know, despite how annoying he is being right now, I really like this kid!*

M:*There's still the problem of what to do with him?!!*

C:::glances at Jake: *He's homeless, we can't just leave him!!*

Je:"I said I don't need anybody!! Especially not you!! You're a Yeerk sympathizer!!!"

Ka:"Hey, buddy, watch how you talk, I am too!!!"

Q:*If we must do something with him, he might be helpful in bringing my kids into the human world, how do you say, showing them the ropes???*

A:"I don't think so!"

Q:*Shut up Ax, you have no say in this!!!!!*

A:::sulks::

J:"Ok, he goes with Ax and Quan."

OOCNi:((I was bored, so now we have a new character!!!))

OOCJe:((Good job Nicole, except there were no symbols anywhere ...))

All:::demorph::

Q: ::smiles at him:: "I have three children of my own. I think you all will become good friends."

Je: "Thanks Mrs. Andalite."

J: "Come on. Let's get out of here. Thanks Erek!"

Er: ::as they all troop out the door:: "No problem!"

All:::but when they get back to the barn ...::

Q: ::demorphed:: *Where are my children?!*

Cassie's mom:::Runs out of the house::

C's Mom:"There is a girl named Mina on the phone for you."

C:::Grabs phone:: "Hello? We are SO WORRIED!"

Mi:"We had a little problem. One of the kids stole a video, we're in jail, and their two hours are almost up!"

C:"Oh no! I better put Jake on."

C:::Hands phone to Jake::

J:"What happened?"

Mi:"Do you have $500? We need bail money."

J:"FIVE HUNDRED DOLLARS?" ::Freaks out::

Q:*WHERE ARE MY CHILDREN?*

C:"In jail."

Q:*What is jail?*

M:::Rolls eyes::

Mi:::nervously:: "Jake? Um, maybe you should sit down ..."

J:::Jake promptly falls on the floor, no one seems to notice, not even Jake.::

C:::catches the phone:: "We'll be there soon, Mina."

Mi:"Thanks."

C:::hangs up:: "How are we going to get five hundred dollars?"

M:::is explaining what jail is to Quan::

A:*I could get us some money. I have a bank account.*

All:::turn to stare at him::

T:"How do you have a bank account?"

A:*I made it once I understood what it was. I thought it would be useful.*

J:::stays on the floor, shaking his head::

OOCJe: ((Heh, sooo many simming jokes there ...))

J:"At times like this, I really wish I was old enough to drive."

A:*I could easily drive one of those primitive vehicles known as cars.*

Q:*What's a car?*

C:"Now is not the time for questions. We must help Kyle, Mina, and the kids."

A,Q:::Morph to human::

All:::A car magically appears, with room for EVERYONE in it::

Everyone:::Piles into the car::

C:::Nervously:: "I hope Ax was telling us the truth."

M:"Yeah, me too."

A:::Drives towards the bank, far above the speed limit::

Everyone:::Screams::

A:::Parks:: "Seeee, I told you I could drive. Drrrriiiivvvuh."

All:::quickly scramble out of the car::

J:"Ax ... never drive again."

A:::Grins at him:: "Drrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrive!"

Q:::bursts into the jail:: "Children?"

Kids:"Mother!"

Q:::runs to them::

Po:"Hey! Who are you!"

Q:::turns to glare at him:: "Who am I?! Who are you to be holding my--er, these children in such a manner? You should be ashamed!"

Po:"Erm, uh, well ..."

A:::slaps some money into his hand:: "Here. The bail. Can we go?"

Po:::very confused:: "Umm ... bail ... right ... kids ..."

M:::waves hand:: "Sleep."

Po:::sleeps::

OOCJe:((Betaing Rebecca's fic while simming is not a good combo.))

Q:::quickly unlocks the door::

Kids:::rush into her arms::

Ky,Mi:::come out to face a very angry Jake::

Mi:"It wasn't my fault!"

J:"Then whose was it?"

Mi:"One of the kids!!"

Q:*My children aren't bad!*

Ky:"We're not saying they are. The kids didn't understand that what they did was wrong. Let's just forget about it."

Mi:"Yeah, I really would like to."

J:"This better not EVER happen again!"

Mi:::Looks at her watch:: "I think the kids need to demorph."

Q:*Children, please demorph and remorph.*

Kids:::Do as she says::

M:"I vote for walking home. All in favor, say Aye!"

All:::Everyone but the kids, Ax, Kyle, and Mina:: "AYE!!"

Mi:"So it all went well?"

Ka:"For the most part. They came before anything happened."

R:::jerks her thumb back at Jesse, who is talking with the kids:: "We picked up a new addition, though."

Mi:::grins at him:: "Hey there."

Je:::looks at her suspiciously:: "Hi ..."

J:::talking softly to Cassie:: "I just don't know. She only just found out. I have no problem with Kyle getting the power, but Mina ...?"

C:"They have to be able to protect themselves now that they know, Jake."

J:::shakes his head::

C:::speaking softly and persuasively:: "If you give it to them, you can come over to my house later, to ... wash your hair."

J:"Mina, Kyle, we need to get you the power to morph!!"

Mi:"I don't know if I'm ready ..."

Je:"Hey!! I want the power to morph!!! Why do they get the power to morph and I don't??"

Cl:"Cause you're just a kid!"

Je:::glares:: "So are you!!!!"

Cl:"Yeah, but I'm an Andalite." ::arrogantly::

A:"He does have a point there ..."

R:"Except not!" ::who has taken a liking to Jessie:: "He should be able to have it if Quan's kids get it."

A:"Nu-uh."

R:"Yu-huh."

C:"Jake, let him have it ..."

J:"I don't think-"

C:"I'll let you do it with shampoo and conditioner ..."

J:"Jessie gets the power to morph ..."

Ja:"What is it with them and their obsession with washing hair??"

Ky:::shrugs:: "Who knows??"

M:::watching them worriedly:: "I think you two should go to your own homes ..."

J:"But Mar--"

M:"Don't 'But Marco' me!"

J:::sighs dejectedly:: "Sorry, Cassie."

C:"Oh well. Next time."

M:::glares at them for a moment:: "Anyway ..."

Mi:::to Kyle:: "I just don't know about this."

Ky:"You'll have to face your father sooner or later ..."

Mi:"I'd rather it be later, and not in battle!"

Ja:::walking next to them:: "You can't keep running, Mina."

Mi:"I'm not running, I'm just ... avoiding."

Ja:"Same thing."

Mi:"No it's not!!"

Ky:"Basically, yeah, it is."

Mi:"No, it's not."

M:"Sorry, they're right ..."

R:"No they're not!"

Mi:"Ha, see, Rachel agrees with me!"

R:"No I don't!"

C:"Actually, yes you did."

R:"No I didn't."

J:"Yes, you did."

Je:"No she didn't."

A:"You agreed with her."

R:"No he didn't."

Q:"Yes he did."

OOCTay:((Since no one else is willing to sim ... ::glares at all the other little simmers:: I will. But someone had better respond!!))

Lee:::looks confused:: "What are they talking about?"

Cl:"How should I know?!"

Jai:"Hey, don't look at me. Ask them!"

Kids:"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?!?!"

R:"Huh?"

Lee:"I repeat. What. Are. You. Talking. About?"

R:"Oh yeah ... Uh ... I don't know. Marco?"

M:"How should I know?"

All:::this goes on for some time::

Je:"Would you guys just cut it out?!"

R:"Hey, since when do I take orders from anybody, let alone a little kid?"

Je:"Since now, because it seems like I'm more mature than any of you."

M:"Hey!"

Je:"It's true! You all are acting like five-year-olds! ::does a mockery of their previous conversation:: "No I'm not! Yes I am! No, he's wrong. Nu-uh! She is!"

J:"You know, he's right ..."

R:"No he's not."

C:"Yes, actually, he is."

M:"No, I don't act like I'm five, I'm five and a half. So he's wrong."

Je:"Not again ..."

OOCTay:((Heh. That was fun. ::evil grin:: ))

OOCJe:((::sighs, shaking her head:: Idiots, you're all idiots ... I'm not using your phrase, Nicole, hush!))

T:"Okay kids, let's settle down ..."

All:::become quiet for a moment.::

T:"Good. Now, what was our point?"

M:::jumps up and grabs the point from floating away:: "The point was ... that Mina does not want the morphing power for reasons unknown to all of us except for Mina, Kyle, Jacen, and Cameron."

All:::turn to glare at Mina, Kyle, and Jacen.::

Mi:::glares back:: "Those reasons are very personal, back off!"

Ky:"Yeah!"

Ja:"Oh, very supportive ..."

Ky:"What was I supposed to say?"

Ja:"Well, not 'yeah' ..."

OOCNi:((Are too!!!! Thank you for giving so much to work with!! ::sarcastically::))

Mi:"I know, what was that all about??"

Ky:"I dunno, I just sorta drew a blank."

Cl:"Wow, I thought I had taught you at least a little bit back there ..."

Ky:"Oh, yeah, I remember, ok, what I meant to say was: If you have a problem with Mina, you can take it up with me. She is way too sweet and way too cute to get slack from the likes of you."

Mi:::blushes::

Cl:::watches with pride::

Je:"Not bad."

M:"I could do better."

J:"We're going to go get the blue box."

All:::all ignore him::

J:"Me and Cassie are leaving now."

All:::still ignore him::

J:"I was thinking of stealing from the bank and running away to Mexico."

All:::no response::

C:"We're gonna stop by McDonalds for some burgers."

M:"What did you say??"

R:"Well, let's go."

Ja:"Sheesh, what were you guys waiting for anyway?"

J:::stares at Cassie as they all head for Mickey D's:: "How do you do it?" 

C:"Practice." 

M:"Come on, slow pokes!" 

J,C:::hurry to catch up:: 

Q:::quietly to Ax:: "Maybe the children should go home. They've had a long day ..." 

A:"They'll be fine. Don't worry so much, Quanta." 

Q:::sighs:: "I can't help it. After you left, I had to care for them and Mother--"

A:::frowns, pained:: "Shh. Don't talk about it. We're together now, aren't we?"

Q:::sighs:: "Yes. But ... he's still out there."

OOCJe:((Wow, is it just me, or do both of my made-up female characters have Controller fathers? Is that weird or what?))

A:"Yes, he is. But you're not, and neither am I, lets just be grateful for that much."

Q:::nods, trying to hide the tear in her eye:: "You're right. I guess I just miss him so much sometimes. I miss the father he once was."

A:::turns her face towards him and tenderly wipes away her tear:: "I know. I'll do everything in my power to help ease that pain."

Q:"You're doing more than you can imagine by just listening."

A:"You'll never lose me you know, we'll always be together, now and forever."

Q:::whispers:: "Now, and forever. I guess I just worry too much ..."

A:::holds Quan's hand:: "It's okay. We'll get him back. Don't you worry."

Q:::smiles slyly and privately:: *Remember the last time you said that?* ::squeezes his hand::

A:::smiles back and privately:: *Yes, and we now have two beautiful female twins.*

OOCAl:((EEEEEEEeeeeeeeww! Mushy stuff!))

All:::reach McDonalds::

M:"I wanna a Big Mac!"

Mi:"I wanna a Quarter Pounder with cheese minus the cheese."

C:"I want a veggie burger."

M:"That's just wrong. Its not even a burger anymore, its just bread with lettuce."

C:"I like it."

R:"I hate that I'm saying this, but Marcos right, that's like a veggie sub, there's just no point in such a sandwich's existence."

OOCNi:((I couldn't help myself, they needed to have a moment there. I was tempted to give Kyle and Mina one too but I stopped myself.))

OOCTay:((::glares at the original simmers:: You have turned Ax into a jerk!! And if anyone wants to start a debate about what I'm going to say next, let it be known I'd rather not, but if you must, start it on *my* group. I don't want Jenni to have to listen to another one of our debates, Nicole. Achem. Ax and Quan were evil to do that. As I like to say in situations like this: Kids should not be having kids. They need to wait. Even if they really love each other like Ax and Quan, it should not happen!!))

C:"Well, I'll thank you very much to go enjoy your own food, and let me enjoy mine."

R:"I'm not getting anything."

C:"Huh?"

R:"As I said. I'm not getting anything. Do you think I'll still look like a supermodel if I go around eating junk like that?!" ::pulls one of those diet bar things out of her purse::

M:"Now we know her secret ..."

R:::shrugs:: "These are much better for you."

M:"Uh-huh." ::does not sound convinced:: "Gimme a Big Mac any day."

OOCTay:((Sorry I didn't really get anywhere ... I have to get started on school. Bye!))

OOCNi:((No debate here. I hollered at them for that. Don't worry though, I made them marry Quan and Ax. It's just evil, if they loved each other that much, they could have at least waited til marriage. ::glares at Ali and Jenni:: They did it, me and Emily tried to stop them, but it was impossible! I think they should wait especially if they love each other, but that's just me ...))

OOCRe:((Do we even know what Andalite standards are? A "teen" in Andalite society could be younger or older than a "teen" on Earth. I was just thinking about that ...)) 

OOCTay:((Yes, I'm being bad and responding to my own message here. I had wanted to write more than I did, but mom was saying I needed to get off the computer and start school. Soooo ... I'm going to say what I had intended to say in the first place, and stop babbling.))

J:"Well, whatever. Let's just get our food and go."

Cashier:::hands them the food after they pay with the fake-bright smile that McDonald's workers are famous for:: "Here you go! Have a nice day."

C:::smiles back:: "Thank you."

All:::head toward one of the tables::

J:::stops them:: "You know, maybe we should eat our food on the way home."

R:"Good idea."

Mi:"Why?"

M:"Sometimes Ax can get a little ... Enthusiastic ... About his food. Where is he, anyway?"

A:"Ketchup! Up-puh! Ketch-u-puh!!"

R:"I'd guess over by the condiments table."

All:::all go grab Ax and drag him out the door::

OOCTay:((Hee-hee ... That was fun! It may even make me be able to last through Bismarck and the Unification of Germany... Well, I said maybe. Have fun whoever writes next!))

OOCNi:((Oh, I'm sure I will. ::evil grin::))

All:::Except they forget the kids who did come, hehe ....::

Cl:"Hamburger! Huh-am buh-ur guh-er."

Lee:::grabs someone's fries and stuffs them in her mouth::

Person:"Hey, that kid just stole my fries!"

Je:::grins at Leehara:: "I think me and you are gonna get along just fine ..." ::steals a cheeseburger::

Jai:::gets under the soda machine and begins drinking coke from the direct spout::

Cl:::climbs over counter and raids ice cream:: "Ow, my head hurts, but it tastes soo good!" ::continues eating::

All:::watch in amazement::

Worker:::suddenly a worker attacks one of the kids:: "Andalite bandits!"

Je:"Am not!!"

J:::Runs back inside:: "Oh, I apologize, those are my little brothers and sisters, and they are such brats, aren't they?"

C:::Grabs Jaina and Leehara by the arms and pulls them outside::

J:::Gets the boys:: "Come along now!"

Worker:::Eyes them suspiciously as they leave::

Cl:::stomps on Jake's foot:: "I don't wanna leave."

J:::howls in pain::

M:::walks in:: "What's the hold up?????"

J:"Them ..."

Je:::sees the worker make a phone call:: "Uh, maybe we should leave now ..."

Jai:"But I don't wanna-"

Je:::grabs her and drags her out::

M:::does the same to Leehara and Jake gets Clovis::

Je:::Watches four police cars pull up:: "Run!!!!!!!"

All:::everyone simultaneously look up from their food, drop the various items, and take off running::

J:"Split up! Just like the construction site. Four groups. Morph as soon as you can."

All:::split up, going in three separate directions. Groups: Jake, Cassie, and Marco. Rachel, Tobias, Ax. Quan, her kids, Jesse. Katie, Kyle, Mina, Jacen::

OOCJe:((Tag, Rebecca. Choose a group.))

Jai:::Starts to cry::

Lee:::Sees Jaina crying and starts to cry too::

Cl:"I'm not gonna cry!! I'm tough!"

Je:"What am I supposed to do? I can't morph!"

Q:"Follow me!" ::Leads the kids into an ally::

Je:"I ... I'm scared ... I don't want that mean Yeerk to take me back."

Q:"Ok, we will think of something ..."

Je:"Let's steal a car!!"

Jai,Lee:::Still sobbing::

Q:"You don't have to cry, dears. I'll protect you."

Cl:"What's a car? Was it that thing we came here in?"

Q:"Children, please demorph and remorph, it's been a while. I'll keep watch." ::Peeks around the edge of the alley::

Cl:::Does as Quan says::

Cl:"Jaina!! Leehara! Come on!"

Girls:::Crying::

Cl:"Quan! The girls won't listen cause they're crying!"

Q:"You must do as I say."

Girls:::Demorph and remorph::

Q:"Jesse, please watch while I remorph and demorph."

Je:::Peeks out into the street:: "Um, we have a problem--we're trapped!"

Q:::Finishes demorphing and remorphing:: "Up there!" ::Points to a fire escape:: "We have to climb!"

Girls:::Still sobbing::

Je:::sighs, then walks over to them:: "Hey. Don't cry. I've been a Controller, and I'm not going back. Now, it'll be okay, we can escape. You girls need to be brave right now, and your mom, Clovis and me'll take care of you, okay?"

Girls:::sniffle and stop crying::

Jai:"Okay, Jesse ..."

Lee:"We'll be brave."

Je:::grins:: "Good. C'mon, we'll give you a leg up."

Cl,Je:::help Jaina and Leehara up while Quan stands guard::

Q:"They're coming!" ::quickly hoists Clovis and Jesse up onto the escape, then climbs up herself:: "Go! Onto the top of the roof!"

All:::begin climbing the steps::

Police:::all of whom are Controllers, suddenly come around the corner and begin firing at them and the supports to the escape::

Q:"RUN!"

Kids:::scramble up::

Q:::pushes them all onto the roof, then jumps onto it herself as the fire escape crashes to the ground::

Q:"Jaina, Leehara, Clovis. I want you to morph your kafit birds and go to the barn."

Jai,Lee,Cl:::subdued from the near crash and death:: "Yes, Mother." ::quickly demorph, morph, and fly away::

Je:"Now what? What do we do?"

Q:"We be very careful." ::demorphs, then morphs to a Hork-Bajir::

Je:"Hey! How'd you get a Bladedude?"

Q:*I have many morphs. Climb up, and be careful of my blades.*

Je:::carefully climbs onto her back::

Q:*Right.* ::takes off, landing on a building next to them::

OOCJe:((Hey! Next post begins page 50, which means we have our first simming part! Congratulations, my fellow simmers! This part will be posted on fanfiction.net shortly. Keep simming, my little simmers, and keep reading, fans!))


End file.
